The City Without Heroes
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Sugar, Spice and everything nice. We all know the past, but what if the past was a lie? Arriving in their teen years, the Powerpuff become heroes in a place called Megaville. Where the shadow of a colorless psychopath left a horrible wound in the heart of it's citizens. Dexter x Blossom, Bubbles x Boomer, Buttercup x Mystery character. Rated T, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. Note: An apology to those who read my previous attempts to write this story, this is the official thing.**

**Chapter 1: Black and White.**

_It's been a month since we've moved to this place._The story begins with Blossom's thoughts.

_Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice. It all began with this lie. But that was a long time ago. Me and my sisters were super heroes in a small place called Townsville._

_We grew up, now we're teens._

_On our last year of High School. The Professor got a job in this city called Megaville. Which is obviously not a ville…the name has stuck since this city was founded by the fusion of several cities within the Tri-State Area._

_Anyway, so we agreed to finish our High School Studies in this place before going to Megaville's College._

_Other thing that we agreed was that we would try to live a normal life. No more super hero stuff…_

_So we could finally live some peace, since we have a little sister now…_

_Heh…her name is Brandy and she's the result of Professor Utonium's and Miss Keane's marriage. She's our mom now._

_Still…as you've probably guessed. Like in many other stories… _The sound of kicks and punches echoed through a building.

_We couldn't keep that promise…_ Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were having a confrontation against some thugs hired by some crime lords called 'The Beavers.'

As they easily defeated the men, finally, Buttercup got hold of one thug that was still counscious. "Hey! Do not fall asleep on me! Tell me where your boss is!"

The thug nervously and in pain responded. "Please…I don't know! Don't hurt me!"

Blossom took a look around the room, there were 10 thugs on the place, this one was of the zones where Norbert and Daggett Beaver moved the drugs.

Finally, through the radio signal that Megaville's Police Department had gave them, Detective Velma Dinkley spoke. "Do you hear me Blossom? We've come to the bank owned by Norbert, he's nowehere to be seen, but his brother Daggett has gone mad. Multiple hostages at the scene. Care to give us a hand?"

"We're on it Miss Dinkley." Turning around, Blossom then spoke to Bubbles and Buttercup. "We've got trouble on GreenBank, Daggett is on the scene. We've got enough evidence here about the drugs."

"Don't worry, I'll stay, you guys go!" Bubbles said.

"You sure?" Buttercup asked.

"Of course, I can handle things here!" Bubbles smiled, giving the thumbs up.

Blossom smiled and nodded. "Alright, we've got a Beaver to squash."

And then both Blossom and Buttercup flew away from where they came, flying over the city as they arrived towards GreenBank in Megaville's Aaron District.

There, the police were outside the bank, SWAT hadn't arrived just yet and knowing Daggett's reputation who was oftenly called 'Mad Beaver' in the criminal world, the Powerpuff might still be in time to stop the mad man inside the Bank.

As they landed, Velma explained the situation. "We've got them against the wall, when you guys gave us the information of their criminal activities, Norbert was the first to disappear. However, I think Daggett snapped, there are at least 30 men with him."

"How many hostages?" Buttercup asked.

"At least 21. What worries me the most is that Daggett was a patient in Foster's Asylum, he suffers from post traumatic stress and psychotic episodes. If we push him towards the edge, he might kill someone in there." Velma said.

After hearing that Blossom responded. "We'll do the best we can, we'll call you when we clear the place."

Then back to the sky they went but only to find a way into the building.

From her communication device on her ear, Blossom asked to the person on the other line. "Phineas? Could you ran a scan over the building?"

"We're on it Blossom." Her friend, Phineas Flynn from school who was one of the Powerpuff allies. Brilliant guy along his brother Ferb, they were good handing the technology.

"We've got 14 armed thugs, the rest are pretending to be. However…" Ferb said.

"Their boss Daggett has a machine gun, he's on the vault along another armed guy. Two hostages." Phineas continued.

"I'll take the Vault, you be sure that this idiots don't harm any of the other hostages." Blossom told to Buttercup and she nodded.

"Alright then."

Blossom flew over the opposite side of the building, where the vault was.

In stealth mode, Blossom listened to Daggett and his employee. "Damn them! Damn them! DAMN THEM! Haha hehe woooo! You're done yet!? Norbert would had beat you with his bat by now!"

"Done boss! All your money is here, but how exactly are we going to get out?" The thug asked as he let go the last bag full of money.

"They can't shoot us all!" Daggett said before he turned around with the nervous hostage in his arm pointing at the door. "What was that?!"

By now, Buttercup had finished clearing the other room, Blossom realized the paranoia on this guy allowed him to hear anything.

As fast as she could Blossom moved towards the thug and punched hard enough to knock him against the wall.

Unfortunately Daggett's senses were at his best and turned around and shoot with his machine gun towards Blossom direction, injuring the other hostage and killing the thug.

Putting herself between the hostage and Daggett, Blossom took all the bullets which none pierce her body, but it did sting.

Suddenly, Daggett ran out of bullets in his psychotic breakdown and then the sound of empty rounds from his gun was heard.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wooo! Wooo! What the fuck…?!" Daggett said.

Blossom then took this opportunity and immediatly threw a punch directly in Daggett's face, sending him flying all over to the next room.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" When he finally landed, Daggett coughed some before going uncounscious.

Immediatly, SWAT and police officers aprehended Daggett and his men.

Buttercup went to check on Blossom, who was looking over at the dead body of the thug.

"Whoa…"

_This kind of crimes…never happened in Townsville…_

Blossom thought, this was the first time that someone died before her. _This city…creates different types of criminals…back in Townsville, our concept of worse was a monkey with a deformed brain…_

"Hey…you're alright?" Buttercup asked as she placed a hand on Blossom's shoulder making her gasp in surprise.

"Oh yeah…we should…go for Bubbles. Head back home…we've got homework to do remember?" She responded.

"Man, take it easy alright?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for your assistance. We can take it from here." Velma said to the girls and they nodded, shaking hands before leaving the scene.

_This city, Megaville. Before we came to this place, the citizens and outsiders would oftenly call this place 'The City Without Heroes'._

_Something happened._

_Because this place wasn't heroless._

_A lot of heroes died here._

_According to our friends, it all began with the past heroes which their statues stand proud in Megaville's College._

_Samurai Jack, Aang The Avatar, Scarlett, Shego, The American Dragon Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Agent P and Red Hood._

_They protected this city._

_Until one of them disappeared._

_Then two of them were found dead mysteriously, and finally they simply…left._

_However they haven't forgotten them._

_When the city was left by them, criminals began retaking this place._

_Many heroes came to fill the void._

_But along them, a terrorist called Black White also took control of the city._

_By murdering their heroes._

_Until finally, the last hero standing, Ben Tennyson…Black White's last victim. Was left in a coma._

_His hand…missing._

_But at least, the police captured Black White…turned out to be the most colorful person in this place._

_Jake Reddington aka Rainbow the Clown._

_A mute celebrity that was the head of the Colorful Smile Association._

_This city was left heroless because of him…he's in Foster's._

_His capture ended the dark era of Megaville._

_We broke our promise of living a normal life because…this place needs us…they need their colors back._

After getting Bubbles. Blossom went back home, while Bubbles and Buttercup went towards Arnold's, a restaurant in which their friends usually hang out.

"Hey guys, thanks for the help." Bubbles told Phineas and Ferb.

"Don't worry about it, we're glad to help." Phineas said while Ferb gave the thumbs up.

"Where's Blossom?" Isabella, another of their friends asked gently.

"We…had a situation." Buttercup said. "She's nervous and well I guess she's tired, don't worry, she went back to our house."

Suddenly Buttercup gasped as she was hugged suddenly by Mabel from behind. "Whoa man, you were like awesome girl! We saw everything on the news!"

"Mabel, don't do that!"

"Haha, don't be such a girl!"

Another there, Dexter noticed that Blossom wasn't with her sisters, so he gave her a call.

Unfortunately, she wasn't responding.

Sighing softly, he let go and went with the rest.

Back on the Powerpuff's home. Blossom found herself stressed out, trying to do the essay that she had to do for school.

The confrontation with Daggett was everything that ran through her mind, painful flashbacks of the scene where Daggett shot his own employee to death.

Finally the sound of her phone brougt her back to reality.

Was Dexter.

A lost call.

_Smiled to myself, who would have thought that we would become good friends._

_When I met Dexter, he was sorta…like a jerk. Calling himself Boy Genious._

_He's 17, he should stop calling himself that way. He'll be a adult soon._

_But we have a lot in common, we both have a passion for science._

_Don't know if it just me…or do I sense that he's into me…?_

_Think…I need some rest…_

Blossom then gently went into bed, and tried to have some sleep.

However, for the Megaville Police Department, the night was Young. Velma finished with the paperwork on Daggett and his goons.

Taking a coup of coffee, she went to her office and took a look at her unsolved case. One that had been bugging her ever since she left the Bureau.

Her cellphone rang and she responded. "My shift is over."

Whatever the voice on the other end said, Velma immediatly began gathering her notes. And told. "I'll be right there!"

In a hurry, she left the station and soon arrived at the address were a crime was committed.

That case in her office…would it be possible…that he's back? Velma thought.

Her heart racing, she went into the building, towards the apartment were the body was.

There, they were a lot of cops there.

"Out! All of you!" Velma said, and they nodded.

Taking a deep breath…Velma took her audio file and began recording.

"Forced entry. The subject did this on porpouse. But like in the previous murders, he probably just stalked in the hallway."

"Victim arrived, the blood spatter is consistence with impact force trauma in the head. Making him drop his gun when he realized someone broke in."

"Then falling unconscious, he dragged the victim towards the main room, then went towards kitchen. Looking for bleach. Then went back to the main room, he took a seat, watched some tv while the victim was uncounscious."

"When he woke up, he stood up and the killer gave another blow to his face, sending him back to the floor where he stabbed him in the heart…with that…strange weapon…with the shape of a pen, like the size of a hand."

"Before the victim died, he poured the bleach into the wound…just like the previous victims, he likes to see the colors on the victim's to fade away. Finally, the victim died…"

Then Velma looked up.

"This is new, the killer wrote down 'IR Baboon'. Probably is making fun of the victim…"

"The...scene is the same as the other ones…"

"Probably a copycat huh?" A cop asked.

"This is the real…Black White." Velma responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Crossover, guest starring characters from Gravity Falls, Hey Arnold!, The Angry Beavers, Phineas and Ferb, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Scooby Doo and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Note: Characters like Norbert and Daggett are human versions of their animal selves in their original shows.**

**Chapter 02: Bleach.**

The next day, after classes ended. The Powerpuff and some of their friends went towards Hey Arnold!'s. The restaurant that in which they usually hanged out.

It's owner, Arnold Bartlett let them use as a base for their own personal investigation before the restaurant opens up at night.

Bringing some fries and milkshakes, Arnold gently handed them over to his favorite clients.

"Thanks Mister Bartlett!" Bubbles said.

"Call me Arnold. So how's it going guys?" The adult asked, noticing that the attack on The Beavers' money gave them a lot of information on their criminal activities, more to his concern, it also involved an old friend and…former wife: Helga Pataki.

The board included the names of all the companies involved.

Giving a sip to her milkshake, Phineas answered.

"Well, we found out the ties with Big Bob's, which mean your…exwife is indeed one of this city's Kingpins."

"I figured as much." Arnold sighed.

Eating some fries, Dipper Pines asked. "While you were married, did you ever noticed there was something odd with Big Bob's Company?"

"Well, when we were kids, Helga's father Big Bob founded that company but it was barely national. But I did find it odd that when Helga inherited the company, the whole business went international." Arnold said.

"Do you still…love her?" Bubbles asked and everyone was surprised she would ask.

"Haha. Gee Bubbles, I don't know. But I do feel bad about her, because she went the wrong way, involving herself in the drug business. I do hope…she finds the way back to who she used to be. She was a bully when we were younger, but…she never had bad intentions."

"Sorry to hear man." Dipper added.

"Thanks Dipper, well I guess I'll let you guys continue with your case. Best of luck." Arnold said as he went to prepare everything for the restaurant.

Then Buttercup asked. "So care, to fill me with your research?"

"Oh right!" Phineas began. "The accounts on GreenBank that we found were that of Big Bob's, as we discussed. There were some ties with other companies, such as AngryBeaver's Furnitures and JawBreaking Ed's Candy Company."

"I see."

"You guys captured already Daggett Beaver and Edward 'Ed' Green, both tied with criminal activities, moving drugs through the use of their merchandise shipping."

Then Buttercup took a look at the board. "So all this guys are all the Head of the Criminal World in Megaville?"

"Eeyup." Ferb added.

"There's Norbert Beaver, Helga Pataki, Eddard 'Double D' Wolfgang, Eddy Smith, Maxwell 'Max' Montana and some other guy called Jack Red. We haven't identified the last one, we were lead to a phantom company, but we managed to triangle his activities to Conglom-O, we'll have to hack in there to see if we can find him." Phineas said.

"I assume, most of them are hiding now that we captured Ed and Daggett?"

"Seems to be. According to the newspaper, AngryBeaver's Furniture Company is currently in bankrupcy and under investigation." Dipper added.

"Hey guys!" Dexter arrived, leaving his bag nearby while he greeted everyone.

"Glad that you could join, Dex." Phineas said.

Everyone went to discuss more about the current case of corruption in Megaville. Dexter did noticed Blossom alone from the action, occasionally sipping at her milkshake. Distracted.

"You okay?" Dexter asked gently.

A bit startled, Blossom smiled and nodded, gently brushing her fingers over her hair. "Yeah…sorry, it's been a long week…"

"I know right. Guess you're tired of talking about crime fighting." Dexter joked. "Say…Blossom, I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"Well…High School is coming to an end…" Dexter began.

"Yeah, time flies by huh? Feels like yesterday we were moving to this city."

"Right…well…I mostly wanted to keep a professional relationship…I mean, I don't want to sound like a relationship r-relationship!" Dexter nervously said.

"You're alright Dex?" Blossom noticed how unsure Dex sounded.

"My point is…"

"Yes?" Blossom asked.

"Would you go with me at the prom?!" Dexter finally blurted out.

Blossom's cheeks were burning pink, the other people in the room heard but they pretend not to. Giving them some space.

"Wow…I never…thought of the idea of going to prom…"

"Huh? Really? Isn't that what girls are waiting for since they start High School?"

"Well I'm not your average girl Dex." Blossom chuckled softly and gave another sip to her milkshake.

"So…?"

"Okay…I guess. I just don't hope we get crime fighting busy that day."

"Haha, yeah…" Dexter took a deep breath, his heart was racing.

Still, Blossom made no comment, she didn't know how to react to the whole situation. She was never…that popular with boys. The only boy contact she ever had was with Brick of the Rowdyruffs and she only kissed him to beat him, that was a long time ago. Back at Townsville.

Her sisters had more experience in that department.

Especially Buttercup, she did tried dating, she dated three guys back in Townsville.

Bubbles, she oftenly would say that she's waiting for Mister Right.

But Blossom and Buttercup knew that she actually meants that Mister Right to be Boomer.

While Dexter and Blossom resumed to talk about science, on other table, Buttercup, Mabel and Dipper had their own chat.

"You heard that? You think Dexter is like…really into your sister?" Mabel whispered, Buttercup just coughed some, Mabel catching her sipping at her milkshake.

"I don't know. I guess. He does seems like a puppy when he's around her, am I right?!" She joked and Dipper laughed, both giving a high five to each other.

"Oh you! Always so sensitive!" Mabel teased.

"Whatever." Buttercup chuckled.

"So you've ever thought about going to the prom? I mean, have your an eye on somebody yet?" Mabel asked in a whisper.

"Nope." Buttercup ate some more fries.

"Well personally…" Dipper said, but Mabel interrupted.

"Wendy won't go out with you man."

"Wh-Wha? How can you say that?! You don't know that?!"

"Who's Wendy?" Buttercup asked.

"Dipper's crush, she lives in Gravity Falls. And she's like, five years older than us."

"According to Shakespare, age difference doesn't matter in human relationships! Did you know that Romeo was older than Juliet eh? Have you thought about it? No? I thought so!" Dipper defended himself, making Buttercup and Mabel laugh.

"You've been Reading Shakespare? What's next? Twilight?!" Mabel teased.

"That's gold!" Then Buttercup and Mabel laughed again while giving each other a high five.

"Oh yeah sure, laugh all you want but when Wendy agrees to go with me at the prom you'll be sorry!" Dipper said.

"You better shave that Beaver on your chin first." Mabel teased again, refering to Dipper's facial hair, he had been growing it since last year.

"Ohhhh hohoho you do not mess with my facial hair! Do you hear?!"

The discussion kept on.

Bubbles just smiled from afar, back in Townsville, she and her sisters had different friends. They mostly didn't hanged out.

It was nice that they had friends in common, this was more than a friendly group. By now, with everything they have grown through, they have become a part of their families.

Then Bubbles asked Phineas, noticing how he and Ferb didn't let go at their laptops, still searching for that last lead.

"Why don't you guys take a break?"

"Oh…sorry, I think we should. It's that, we just hacked into Conglom-O's, we didn't found any Jack Red in their employees list."

"It's kinda suspicious that Megaville's biggest company from O-Town District is tied to the criminal world." Ferb added.

"Alright, just take it easy okay?" Bubbles smiled.

"Thanks." Phineas smiled back, while Ferb gave the thumbs up.

Meanwhile, in the Megaville's Police Department.

Detective Velma Dinkley had reunited the people she trusted the most to discuss about the latest murder case.

"You're serious about it?" A cop asked.

"Like Velma, Black White's case is closed. Ten years ago Jake Reddington aka Rainbow the Clown was arrested, the evidence is solid, he carried Ben Tennyson's body all over the Street. You even commented that Rainbow the Clown was the most likely to fit Black White's profile." Shaggy Rogers said, he was a part of the Information Department.

"That's right, I said he was the most likely to fit Black White's profile. But back then I was in the Bureau, my partners and I agreed that the profile wasn't complete. Jake Reddington fitted the profile, but it doesn't mean he was Black White. Don't get me wrong, Reddington was guilty, but he helped Black White, he was a tool. Not the intelectual mind behind the murders." Velma replied.

"What makes you think that this murderer is Black White and not a copycat?" A cop asked.

"Yeah, the victim is Isaac Roberts aka Baboon. He worked for almost every crime lord in Megaville." Another one said.

"I know." Velma said. "Isaac Roberts isn't part of Black White's M.O., that it what appears to be. But also, this is the first time that Black White leaves a message in his murders."

"Why is that so important?" Someone asked.

"The message is not to mock the victim, is to mock someone else. Isaac Roberts probably meant something for someone. Is a way to tell that person that he just bleached away one of his or her brightest colors." Velma said.

"Nobody came to claim for the body tho."

"Like…the message wasn't for the police either?" Shaggy asked.

"No. He wrote 'IR Baboon', obviously the initials of Isaac Roberts name. But whenever he was arrested, Isaac Roberts was always joking about the fact he doesn't have any academical records. He didn't knew how to read or write. So I think this was a way of making fun of Roberts, this indicates that he knew him. Black White has ties to the criminal world, probably."

"That's…well that actually makes sense. Guess…Black White made a mistake for leaving that message."

"Probably he's too full of himself or too rusty for having slipped off so badly. But then again, Black White back ten years ago did liked seein' enjoy that the police would fail to capture him even with him leaving his prints in the pool of blood of his victims." Velma sighed.

"Care to enlighten us with the case then?" A cop asked.

"Sure. You all remember Black White's case. Freak who would stab and pour bleach on his victims. Before this murder, he had murdered 27 people in a serial basis. He also murdered 68 more people outside of his M.O."

Clearing her throat, Velma continued. "He would oftenly leave her M.O. to taunt the police and super heroes just like he did with Generator Rex when Black White went to a killing spree and murdered 11 Providence Agency people, including Agent Six, one of the reasons why Providence was disbanded before Generator Rex's murder at the hands of Black White."

"Making Black White's reign of terror, taking a total of 95 lives, 96 with this new victim."

"Among those…13 super heroes were murdered. Only one survive. Ben Tennsyson. Black White's last victim, he's still in a coma since his confrontation with that monster 10 years ago."

"One of the things that remain unsolved was the fact we never found Ben's hand, the government is still worried about his Omnitrix being in the wrong hands. But as we can see, Black White wasn't interested in using that piece of technology. Black White had remained inactive since that time. Because legally, Jake Reddington was blamed of the Black White's murders."

"The guy is a patient in Foster's Asylum. He's mute. But even if he could speak, he wouldn't tell us who Black White is. Sad thing is that because of him, a lot children were disappointed when he took the blame and the Colorful Smile Association funds towards Foster Care children were taken away."

"But the main reason why I think this is the real Black White is that oftenly copycats of those murders would oftenly make mistakes. Cause there is one thing about Black White's M.O. that they are incapable of reproducing correctly."

"Black White always stabbed men once. In the heart. Like…putting a puppy out of it's misery. Women…was more dramatic, murdering females is messy…Black White showed a lot of anger, like he's punshing a female figure in his life. Like a mother…probably was a prostitute. The most dramatic scene was when he left Hawk Girl…with 72 stab wounds…"

"He practically stabbed her to death…"

"Black White punishes his mother and puts his father out of his misery. That's Black White's sick fantasy."

"His father was probably a coward, never protected him of her abusive mother. Someone that should have protected him, his brightest color…never stood up to her. He blames them both."

"Boo hoo hoo. So what do you mean? We should feel sorry for this scumbag?" A cop asked.

"Nope. But this things are important to build a profile." Velma replied.

"We need to find children with records of abuse. If we're lucky, we'll find a lead to Black White." She continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 03: Mandark.**

A week after the arrest of Daggett Beaver.

By now, a few companies had been closed by the government and the investigation continued in their involvment with criminal activities.

All the information that the Powerpuff and their friends gathered were given to the police department.

After a while, finally. The city felt like if their streets were cleaned of the corruption that was eating it alive.

Sighing softly, Blossom got out of school that evening.

She had agreed with Miss Keane that she would go for Brandy at her school.

Bubbles was going to practice with her band, and Buttercup went to hang out with Dipper and Mabel.

She didn't felt like doing anything at all.

Blossom smiled when Brandy got out, her little sister. The result of Professor Utonium and Miss Keane's marriage.

"Hey Blossom!" Brandy threw herself to hug her big sister, making Blossom chuckle softly. She was now in first grade.

"Had fun?" Blossom asked.

"Yup! Like always, everyone talked about you and Bubbles and Buttercup!"

"That's nice. Well mom said I should drop you off to where she Works so…in the mood for a air trip?"

"Am I?!" Brandy grinned excitedly.

"Hold tight!" Blossom chuckled and flew away with Brandy on her back.

"YAY!" The little girl screamed as they flew in the air.

In no time, they had arrived.

"Awww…"

"Sorry kiddo! Trip is over. Down you go!" Blossom brought Brandy into a hug making her giggle.

"Isn't that one of your friends?" Brandy recognized not far away from there, it was Dib.

"Oh." Blossom then raised her voice. "Dib? What are you doing here?"

"Whoa!" Dib exclaimed. "Eh…"

"This is pretty weird, why are you holding a camera near this place?" Blossom asked a little creeped out.

"Man…" Dib rubbed his head some. "You wouldn't beleive me…I'm kinda…spying on some guy…"

"Why?" Blossom regret asking, but then again she had already blurted out the Word.

"It's Zim! Zim alright?! He's…an alien…" Dib sighed. He had been trying to reveal to the world that Zim is an alien ever since they were kids.

'The boy who cried wolf' described perfectly Dib's life.

But he had no evidence.

"Geez Dib." Blossom chuckled.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious!"

"Alright sorry, I just… found this really odd. See ya later then." Blossom waved lightly and so did Brandy, getting in the Kinder Garden where their mom, Miss Keane worked.

Down the hallway, they reached the teacher's office. Miss Keane was having a meeting with her boss, the head of the Teachers, Barbara Grey.

"Mommy!" Brandy raised her voice to hug her mother who chuckled lightly, hugging back.

"Hi hon, how was school?"

"GREAT!"

"Thanks Blossom. We're planning a certain thing in the school, this is Barbara Grey, she's my boss." Miss Keane introduced Blossom to Barbara, who smiled and shooked hands with her.

"So you're the famous Blossom? Very nice to meet ya! Nice work you've been doin' on cleaning the mess in this city." The blonde woman winked lightly.

"Hehe, thanks." Blossom blushed lightly, even at this point, she didn't knew how to react at feedback from thankful citizens.

"Oh don't be so shy. Well anyway, Miss Keane. We're done here. Go home and have a nice weekend!"

"Thanks, by the way, Miss Grey. I was wondering, if you could join us for dinner?" Miss Keane smiled, she respected Barbara enough to become friends with her.

"Wow. Really?" Barbara chuckled.

"Yeah sure, you know, school day is over. If you have something else to do I'll understand, don't worry!" Miss Keane said nervously, unsure at how Barbara reacted at the question.

"No, no! I'll be there then, don't worry. I was just surprised, excuse me. Hehe, sometimes, people here still see me as their boss when school day is over."

"You're always so supportive. I really appreciate all your help, work in a big city is very different from that of a small town."

"Probably haha! Well alright then, I'll see then. Still got to do some paper work before leaving."

Miss Keane nodded. "Alright, see ya later Miss Grey."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Grey." Blossom shooked hands again with the pale skinned woman, he sure looked eccentric, her clothes were so colorful.

"Keep up the good work, you and your sisters!" Barbara said and Blossom nodded.

As they left, Blossom commented. "She looks nice."

"Yeah she is." Miss Keane smiled. "So how was your day?"

"Meh. I can't complain." Blossom joked.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" Brandy asked, trying to be a part of the talk.

"Well, I was thinking of making pasta. How about it?"

"Maccaronni and cheese?!" The little girl asked excitedly.

"Alright, that sounds delightful!" Miss Keane chuckled.

While they walked home, somewhere in Megaville, there was a meeting, of all the head crime lords of Megaville's criminal world.

They were discussing about their current situation. The last one of them, Helga Pataki, arrived late, by now Norbert Beaver was already drunk.

Due to the fact he still was enraged by the fact his brother was captured.

Finishing her last cigarrette, she throwed it to the floor and stepped on it before taking a seat at the front of the table.

"Hope you guys managed to stuck enough money in your mattresses, this fucking legal trouble we have, Big Bob's is already closed too. We have no way to Access contacts outside this city or places to do our money laundry."

"We should KILL that Fucking POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Norbert raised his voice, dropping his glass of wine to the floor, breaking it.

"Yeah sure, sounds like a nice plan. Oh right, there is no fucking gun that could kill those bitches." Helga said making fun of Norbert's drunken state. "I saw when Ed blew a fucking bomb on that Green Powerpuff and the bitch survived with no scratches."

"How about kidnapping one of their family?" Eddy suggested, coughing some, he was wearing a weird mask, it was helping him to breathe.

"Again, this super heroes are indestructible, you really want them pissed at us if we manage to murder one of their family?"

"So what do you suggest?" The youngest of them, Max Montana asked.

"For now, we lay low." Helga and the rest then looked at the door as they heard a weird noise, most of them took out their guns and pointed at the door when it opened, the body of one of their men collapsed, a really pissed teenager came in, wearing a white dress that matched her White hair.

If looks could kill, she could have murder every one in the room.

After the girl, a weird looking orange man went in. "Good evening."

"Who the fuck, do you think you are?" Norbert asked.

"You can call me, Professor X."

"Oh we know, who you are, we're just amazed. You've got some balls to show your ugly face here." Helga interrupted.

Chuckling, Professor X then responded. "Good, we can leave the introductions off the table."

"What is your business here? You've robbed us." Eddy said, coughing some.

"There is someone that my dear, beloved daughter, Bell, right here." Professor X said, rubbing his hands on Bell's shoulders to calm her down. "He was found dead, we want the name of his murderer, that's all."

After hearing that, everyone in the room laughed, Norbert being completly wasted was the voice that stand out above the others.

"SILENCE!" Bell screamed.

"You want Isaac Roberts' murderer? Seriously? You come to this city, you steal from us, you turn our men against us, you spied on us and you come here, demanding us to just betray the most dangerous man in this dump?" Helga said.

"If you don't give me his name, I'll kill you all instead, and then he'll have no more men."

"You actually think he cares?" Norbert asked, chuckling some as he drinked one more glass of wine.

"This is his city. Not yours, not ours. His." Helga said.

"I am worse than him, trust me." Professor X said.

"You really don't know what you're talking about." Double D said.

"This man, is insane." Eddy added, coughing some.

"He knows who you are, who you used to be too. Professor…Gerard Xian. Result of a lab experiment that went wrong. I honestly don't know why did he asked me let you know this, but he knows what you've been doing in Gravity Falls too." Helga said, lighting up another cigarette.

Taking a deep breath, Professor X stared with anger at Helga, Bell looked up, surprised as she heard Professor X's real name for the first time.

"Is this supposed to scare me?"

"He's keeping an eye on the alien, what's his name? Zim? That your wildcard?" Helga said, blowing up some smoke.

"So you've done your homework. You still don't know anything about me."

"He begs to differ, he knows you far too well. Shit, even I know you far too well. So you've been digging up information about the Powerpuff's past and Professor Utonium? You having a grudge against them, don't you?"

"Enough!" Professor X raised his tone, scaring Bell.

"This man you want us to betray, he knows lots of things. If you murder us, he won't give a shit. He has eyes everywhere. This is his city. You think only super heroes were intimidated by this psycho? Guess wrong, from day one, he told us. Nothing happens in this city without him knowing. When Norbert tried to murder him, he ended up murdering the wrong guy."

"After that, Black White left several bags in my penthouse. Those had some of my men chopped in pieces." Norbert chuckled madly.

"Anyway, he left a letter, and I'll read it for you." Helga cleared her throat and began.

_Professor Xian:_

_It's a shame you decided to pretend you own the place, I wouldn't mind a bit for your retarded vendetta against the Powerpuff and their father Professor Utonium._

_I've been inactive, almost retired._

_But hey, I still have more fight left in me._

_However, I'll be kind enough to show you some hospitality._

_You've got less than half a year to complete your revenge._

_If you suceed, good for you._

_However, if you fail, I'll kill that pretty daughter of yours. Bell, right?_

_Hehe, another Powerpuff. I honestly I'm not interested in the backstory on this, just know that you might think you all are indestructible. But there are 14 people who beg to differ on taking me lightly._

_I'm a patient person._

_I'll find your weakness, and show you all what the rest of us carry on every day; your own mortality._

_Sincerely, Black White. Best of luck._

"That's all." Helga said.

Bell felt a shiver down her spine when she heard her name in the letter, Professor X was speechless.

However she went back to glare at Helga, then Professor X laughed lightly.

"What kind of animal is he?"

"Fail to destroy the Powerpuff and you'll find out." Norbert said, raising his glass, making some of the others in the table to chuckle lightly.

"I'll find who he is. Do not leave this city." Professor X said, leaving with Bell.

"At least we have someone willing to destroy those bitches." Norbert said, laughing lightly. "Haha! Free of charge!"

"It's been ten years guys…we're back to the dark age. This place is going to get messy." Helga said, blowing some more smoke before having a drink herself.

As Professor X left, Bell asked.

"Is Zim your wildcard?"

"Why do you care?"

"You've promised Susan to have his revenge too."

"He'll have his shot, however, we always must keep a card up our sleeve."

The next day, Blossom walked around the campus at school.

Noticing how quiet the school was, she began to breathe normally by now.

Everyone was in class, but she went to the bathroom to wash her face, the thoughts of that day when they arrested Daggett still rana round her mind.

How he shot that poor man to death.

Gasping out of a sudden as she felt a hand over her shoulder, Blossom turned around to see a guy with big glasses and an odd haircut.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't meant to scare you. I just…wondering if you would help me get some directions?" The guy said.

"Oh yeah! Hehe, sorry I just…" Blossom took a deep breath. "Sorry, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the principal's office." The guy nervously said.

"At the end of the hallway to the right." Blossom smiled.

"Thanks…eh?" The guy gently shooked hands with Blossom.

"Blossom…Blossom Utonium."

"Oh, I knew I saw you somewhere else. You're that Powerpuff Girl, how cool is that?!" The guy excitedly said.

Blossom rubbed a hand behind the back of her head and chuckled. "Yeah, that's me!" Still incapable of handling the fame.

"Some of my friends, call me Mandark. It's a weird name I know. Nice to meet you. I'll see ya around." Mandark said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you then…Mandark." Blossom said and shooked hands with the guy again before they parted ways.

Mandark looking back with a serious look as he watched Blossom leaving the hallways. Taking out something from his pocket, he had a photo, that had Dexter and Blossom on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and Original Character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 04: The Red Hood is Back.**

Pasta and Meatballs. Another dinner in which the Utonium family had Miss Keane's boss as a guest.

Not everyone were able to arrive for dinner.

Bubbles had called before, saying she would be late for dinner since she was practicing with Frida and the rest of her band.

Supposedly, they're preparing a single, that they want to record. Thanks to one of Frida's contacts in the music business.

Things in Megaville have gone quiet, the arrests of the previous week had made a difference, it's almost like if there wasn't any crime at all.

Therefore the Powerpuff could afford having some time for themselves while the police took care of the rest of the work.

Buttercup also had called aswell, she would be late too, since Blossom had been a bit distracted lately, she had agreed to meet Phineas and Ferb about something related to the last Crime Lord that hasn't been identified by the police department.

So basically, the only one home at the moment was Blossom.

She hasn't slept well lately, nightmares have haunted her dreams.

That she might be a super hero, but that doesn't mean she was inmune to fear, what she saw every night…

Was that of the scene where she witnessed for the first time; someone dying.

_Life is fragile…_

She thought.

_Unsure if I'm still capable of keeping up this super hero life, like I said before. We came from a small town._

_The criminals we fought back there where just inexperienced ones…_

_The biggest enemies however, where that of a gang of Green skinned people, a pink big foot, a spoiled rich brat and a monkey with a big brain._

_Cities…they produce criminals beyond your comprehension…_

_Like I read somewhere. The stress and the life of a city that never sleeps, can bring someone towards the edge, to lose his or her mind as easily as you can imagine…_

_Back in Townsville, we had a small prison and it was attached to the police department._

_We were little kids, and at that Young age we were incapable of processing the information, that these criminals we fought could have easily targeted our family if we got in the way…_

_Gladly it never happened…_

_By the time we realized, we had cleaned Townsville of all criminal activities._

_Here in Megaville, they have Foster's Asylum…_

_Home to the Criminally Insane._

_Appropiate prison for a criminal like Daggett Beaver…_

_This harmless looking guy who was co-founder of AngryBeaver's Furniture Company._

_Turned out to be one of the most psychotic crime lords in this place, his brother is not much different. He's been rumored to be less explosive than Daggett, but just as twisted._

_A lot of criminals end up at this place, the life of a city has brought the insanity out of people._

_Don't know why I torture myself…but I've been digging up in Megaville's past history._

_All the way the era of Heroes of Megaville._

_But most of them have died in this place._

_Well I recall that someone once said; Past is cursed to repeat itself._

_And I fear that it might happen…_

_When we would be able to face an enemy that we're not prepared to face. Brute force doesn't solve everything._

Finally, Blossom took a seat on the table, both she and Brandy find it odd to see their mother's boss examining the plate, her eyes locked, like if she find something wrong on the food.

"Is everything alright Miss Grey?" Miss Keane asked worriedly.

Snapping out of her trance, the colorful woman chuckled softly. "Oh sorry, the sauce…it looks great. Been a long day, you know?"

"I see. I hope you like it then." Miss Keane smiled.

"Glad you could join us for dinner again, Miss Grey." Professor Utonium said as he hold Miss Keane's hand with his.

"Call me Barbara. We're all friends in the table, right?" Barbara winked at Brandy, who giggled and nodded.

Suddenly, the sound at the main door distracted everyone, someone had arrived.

And that someone was Bubbles.

"Hi! I'm so sorry to arrive late, mom, dad!" Bubbles said as she went to greet her parents.

"Oh it's alright, this is Barbara, she's my boss at school. She joined us for dinner." Miss Keane said.

"Nice to meet you!" Bubbles gently said as she shooked hands with the pale woman while her other hand re-arranged her glasses up her nose.

"Whoa, you look different than in person. Pleased to meet you." Barbara smiled.

"Hey Bloss, and hi to you too, Brandy!" Bubbles brought her little sister to a hug, making her giggle some.

"I'll get your plate." Keane gently said as she went to the kitchen.

"Heard of Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"Kinda, she send me a link to my phone, a video. Was running all over the internet for the past hours, haven't watched it yet but apparently some guy catched in action the return of a super hero called…Red…Hood?" Bubbles said.

Hearing that, Barbara almost choked with some pasta, coughing after she managed to gulp it.

"Whoa, you're alright Miss Barbara?" Brandy asked.

"Thanks sweet heart, I'm alright." Barbara said after drinking from her glass of water.

Then Barbara continued. "It just catched me by surprise. That super hero, Red Hood, vanished long ago, Samurai Jack, Jake Long, Danny Phantom, The Red Hood, they're long gone…"

"Well, here is a video of something recent, posted not long ago." Bubbles said.

Gently, Blossom and Barbara pulled themselves close, along Brandy, watching the video on the small phone.

A woman dressed with a red jacket with a hoodie came up while a low crime was in progress, beating the crap out of several armed thugs.

The quality of the video wasn't that accurate, but it was visible, it was the body of a thin blonde woman acting as a Brand new vigilante in Megaville.

"Cool!" Brandy said.

"Hehe, looks like you've got competition." Barbara told to Bubbles and Blossom, making Bubbles laugh softly.

"Seems to be we made a difference in this place. Heroes are coming back to this place eh? Blossom?"

"Looks way too young, if she would be the original Red Hood I think she'll be older by now."

"You've got a point." Barbara said.

"So, you guys think this is a copycat?" Bubbles asked.

"Why would a super hero that disappeared long ago would come back at this point and not when she was needed? Samurai Jack and the others left this city to that Black White guy, they left this city right when this city really needed heroes." Blossom said, a tone of anger in her voice.

"Wow Blossom, take it easy, they probably had their reasons. After all, two of them died before they disbanded right?" Bubbles asked Barbara, she nodded.

"Was here when that happened, The Avatar and Scarlett were found dead, the media never said anything related to their deaths. It was a grim day, Agent P disappeared first, then those two died, and then the rest…simply left." Barbara sighed.

"But…" Blossom was about to keep the discussion before Professor Utonium interrupted.

"Maybe…we should leave the crime fighting topics off the dinner table?"

"Oops, sorry dad." Bubbles chuckled. "Thanks, mom!" She said when Miss Keane brought her plate so she could have dinner with them.

"So…Miss Barbara, are you married?" Bubbles asked gently, making Miss Grey laugh softly.

"Nah, I don't think I was made for love."

"Aww, don't say that, I think there's a special someone for everyone out there." Bubbles said gently, she was the romantic type.

"You've got to forgive her." Blossom said with a chuckle. "She has watched, way too many romance related movies."

"Haha, it's alright. I think so too, but don't know. I think I'm actually married to my job. The Kinder Garden is my life." Barbara said with a smile.

More friendly topics came to the table after that.

The night went on, Buttercup arrived too late, she had dinner by herself.

On the main room, Miss Keane and Miss Grey kept discussing about the event they're organizing for their work.

Bubbles, Blossom and Brandy watched tv on the other side of the room.

Brandy was sleepy, but fought back the dizzyness.

"Think, I'm going now." Barbara told Keane. "I'm glad you invited to your lovely home."

"Oh no, I'm just glad you were able to meet my whole family. Last time the girls weren't here. So I guess we can continue the plans next time?"

"Sure thing."

"You're going?" Brandy snapped out of her dizzyness.

"Oh yeah, little girl, it's kinda late."

"Yup, and all little girls should go to sleep too." Bubbles teased.

"But I don't want to go to sleep!"

"Hehe, here I got a present for ya." Barbara said, taking something from her pocket. It was a pin, it had the form of a triangle with an eye, looked like a cartoon with top hat and a ribbon.

Taking the pin with her, Brandy giggled. "Thanks! It looks really cute!"

"You're welcome, he is Bill, I created this character for school. This is one of the few I had made, whenever you feel scared of going to sleep, do not worry, cause Bill watch you in your sleep and keep you safe." Barbara winked.

"Haha, Bill looks like a cartoon version of the dollar bill triangle!" Bubbles added.

"Kinda. Well gotta go now, was good to meet you all. See ya."

Saying goodbye to Barbara, she then left.

After a bit, Bubbles and Blossom, brought Brandy to sleep.

And she decided to take Bill with her. Blossom went to her room, three separated beds were there, they no longer sleep in the same bed.

But still slept in the same room.

All day, she had left her cell phone on the bed, there were several lost calls: Dexter's.

Blossom sighed.

Still, she wasn't in the mood to talk.

By now, Dexter had noticed that Blossom has been a little distant with the rest of the group.

And she didn't showed up at Phineas and Ferb call.

Laying herself on her bed, Blossom kept the phone in her hand.

Deciding wether she should or not answer to Dexter.

In the end, she placed the phone next to her bed.

"Is this getting any easier?" Blossom whispered to herself.

Back down, Buttercup and Bubbles were still watching a movie.

Bubbles was texting with Mandy, just recently she shared a secret with her.

So Bubbles was worried.

Recently, Mandy went to the doctor.

She had been acting really weird lately, cause she had…a tumor in her brain.

The news shocked Mandy.

And Bubbles was worried because she didn't seemed to be taking it lightly.

She didn't went to school the previous day.

Even Gaz, another one of her close friends was worried.

'So you're alright?' Bubbles texted Mandy.

'Fine. Don't worry, I went to see a shrink.' Mandy texted back.

'Oh, what about the medical doctor? Did he told you if you can have the surgery?'

'No, not yet I'm afraid…will start quimo next week…'

'Sorry to hear Mandy, I'll be there with you if you want me to.'

'It's fine, thnx'

'Don't worry about it. =]'

'Have to go now. C'ya tomorrow at school.'

'K.'

Bubbles sighed as she let go her phone and continued watching her movie.

Meanwhile, Mandy placed her phone in the pocket of her red jacket.

A red jacket…with a Hood.

She was in a room with a criminal, he was in a chair, all beaten up by Mandy…

"Please let me go!"

Placing a gun against the thug's head, Mandy shouted. "No til you tell me everything about your boss! Norbert Beaver!"

The Red Hood was not back, but somebody else have come forward to wear it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and multiple cartoons from Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 05: 97 and Counting.**

_Wh-where…the fuck am I? _Mojo thought to himself, as he found himself tied up. With a bag over his head.

Suddenly someone put him on his knees and pulled the bag off.

Suddenly, Mojo's eyes adjusted to the light before he was able to distinguish the room.

There he was, a orange skinned man, looking like an alien.

The man suddenly spoke. "Good evening Mojo. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Professor X. My apologies, Sam here didn't meant to be rude with you."

Looking at his side, Mojo glared.

Now he remembered, this odd looking, long Brown haired girl beat the crap out of him while he tried to chill on his volcano.

"Take it easy monkey, I went easy on ya!" Sam laughed softly.

"Whatever do you want with me?! And for what porpouse did you brought me here?! Which is the reason for you to pick on a retired super villian?!" Mojo screamed.

Time and time went by, and Mojo never finished speaking, until finally, Professor X snapped and raised his voice. "MOJO!"

Out of a sudden, Mojo finally shut up. Bell, the White Powerpuff, creation of Professor X got startled by the sudden raise of Professor X's voice.

Even at this point, Bell still behaved like a little girl, so her innocence made her act as such.

"Retired, are you sure you want to call yourself a retired super villian? Don't you ever wish to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, at least one?" Professor X asked.

"They always win! No matter what I do, or what I don't do. Or what I possibly do. Those girls, are indestructible! Why the interest in me?! They left Townsville anyway!"

"We're not in Townsville, Mojo."

"HUH?!"

"This is Megaville. In the Tri-State Area. Sam, didn't you told him that?"

Chuckling softly, Sam replied. "He was asleep the whole way."

"What the fuck am I doing here?!" Mojo screamed again.

"This is where the Powerpuff now live. I've been observing them for a long time, Mojo. I know outsiders. Who're interested in traveling all the way to…let's…say, this place. But unfortunately, the super heroes in this…place are a big concern to them."

"Outsiders?"

"Focus, Mojo. Like what it happened in New York. One of those outsiders has grown an interest in challenging this Titans. However, there are other outsiders that wish to beat that one before he destroys this planet. They're unaware of the properties of this…place. This, and Gravity Falls of course."

"Whatever are you talking about? Get to the point!"

"Chemical X, Mojo."

"What about it?"

Rubbing his fingers against his eyes, Professor X tried to be patient with Mojo. "Didn't you heard Mojo? Chemical X, it's what those people are interested of. But first we must clean the pest, we must challenge, the Powerpuff Girls. One. More. Time."

"What it is in for me?" Mojo mumbled to himself, regreting to ask such thing, now was the time when he thought himself, retired. And then crime pulls him back in.

"Like I said, Chemical X. You've used it to create…male, powerpuff. It was interesting, because the first recipe was that of a female body. Chemical X is more than just a ingredient to make yourself a small army." Professor X said.

"It can't be use for most things, the element it's too unstable."

"That's why we need brilliant minds to shape it." Professor X said, letting some new people to get in. "Right? Zim, Susan?"

"It's Mandark." The teenager said.

The Green alien only screamed. "AND I AM ZIM!"

"That's what I said, Zim." Professor X sighed. "We need you, Mojo. Is there still…fight in you? Would you help us, bringing the Powerpuff and Professor Utonium down to their knees? Or do you want to keep the boring life of a retired failed super villian?"

Taking a deep breath, Mojo spoke. "What do you need?"

"Excellent, Mojo, excellent." Professor X chuckled.

Bell got distracted, playing with Gir, bored of listening to Professor X and the rest. The decoration of this place their using as their lair, was kind of interesting.

When Bell lost Gir, she looked around, suddenly she found something odd.

Why were there so many eyes in the walls? She thought to herself.

Suddenly, she catched the glimpse of a weird looking paint on the wall, black paint. It was a triangle…with yet another eye.

Out of a sudden, Bell felt a chill down her spine.

The triangle blinked and Bell screamed.

"GIR!"

When she looked over again, the paint was gone. Did she imagined it? Suddenly, she couldn't even remember, what was it that she saw?

'Always watching…' Bell felt that chill on her spine once again, she heard a whisper, but she…then forgot. Why was she so scared?

Soon, she finally went to go look for Gir.

Meanwhile, Buttercup and the Mystery Twins were walking through the streets of Megaville.

They finally arrived to the scene where The Red Hood was caught on tape and uploaded on FilmTube.

Dipper had good detective skills, so it was a good thing Buttercup brought him, since Blossom still was distant with everyone, she had decided to give her some space.

"So, this person is probably a copycat. We all saw the video." Dipper begun. "Red Hood would be a mature woman by now. Still, the description of Red Hood was always said to be of that of a girl with Golden hair. Who used spears that went from solid to liquid state. The Red Hood in the video didn't relay on this."

"No, she busted their faces with her fists." Buttercup said, describing the scene in which Red Hood beated a bunch of thugs.

"So what if this new Red Hood stopped a crime? Do you really need to investigate the case? You aren't jealous of her, right?" Mabel said.

Responding, Buttercup raised an eyebrow in the process. "No? And she didn't stopped a crime, Velma just told me that she had to release those guys from custody cause there wasn't any evidence of a crime."

"Then she took with her one of the thugs. It's strange, cause Velma said there was one missing guy right?"

"What are you saying? That she kidnapped the dude?" Mabel asked.

"Possibly, but for what reason would you want to kidnap a criminal?" Buttercup sighed.

"Well…" Dipper was about to build up a theory before Mabel interrupted.

"Boring, let's do something else. You know, Bubbles is going to sing her first single with her band, don't you like? Wanna go and hear her?"

"And leave the case? Mabel, get serious."

"Sure." Buttercup said.

"What?! You're kidding, right?" Dipper asked.

"There isn't anything we can do Dipper? We're not Batman. If there isn't anyone to punch in the face, I'm off, so let's just go and hear Bubbles, maybe grabbing a bite too."

"Pizza!" Mabel said and Dipper sighed.

"Alright, but let's be clear on this one guys. The Red Hood will be back!" Then added. "And Batman is awesome, I've been Reading the news of Gotham in the internet, since the capture of The Joker, this Batman super hero has been sighted oftenly."

"Why don't you try and wear a suit like Batman eh? Buttercup?" Mabel said, laughing softly. "Try and use an animal as inspiration. Buttercup means…Squirrelgirl! Bump!" Mabel poked Buttercup in the cheek to make her laugh softly.

"Stop! You're crazy."

On the Megaville Police Department, many of the officers were looking at Velma's office, she was still staring at the leads on the board.

Finally, Shaggy went into the room and gently spoke.

"Like, Velma. It's been weeks, you should take a break. Black White has been your White whale for a long time now. He has been in your mind for far too long. Maybe this was just a coincidence, maybe Rainbow the Clown was always Black White and you're trying to see what you want most, to catch something that isn't there in the first place."

"No, Shaggy. Reddington isn't Black White."

"You have nothing, Velma. Back on the Bureau you know how this cases are. Serial cases are not your average criminal intent. Like…in order to progress in the investigation…" Shaggy stopped.

Then Velma finished the sentence. "Can't track Black White down…if he doesn't murders again…I know that…"

"Like, I know you feel guilty and you want to stop him before that happens again…but, you've interrogated a lot of Foster Care people, you found no lead to Black White."

"Did you know…that Freddy just called?" Velma said, she, Shaggy, Freddy and another girl called Daphne used to be a close group, they solved a few mysteries.

But they all grew up since then.

Shaggy was a good hacker and so he was hired by the Police right away.

Daphne became a fashion designer.

Velma studied in Quantico, criminology and went to become a top agent in the Bureau.

And Freddy carried on his father's steps, studying Law and becoming the current Mayor of Megaville.

"What does he wants in this?"

"He knows…he's back. But he knows, because another agency just heard of the case. A intelligence Agency called SHIELD. Ever since the tragedy in New York, the terrorist case in Gotham known as The Joker. This Agency has taken the cases that the police department is incapable of taking. Therefore Freddy wants to take away the case from me to give it to this guys, it's like Providence all over again, Black White murdered them all."

"Then again it'll be helpful to have some fresh eyes to take a look on the case, don't it?" Shaggy said.

"Well…I guess."

Suddenly, someone went into the office, a serious look on his face.

"Detective Dinkley…they found another body."

"Crap…" Velma sighed.

Then they drove towards the crime scene.

Recording the scene, Velma saw every detail.

"Distraction, broke in just to startle the victim, impact force trauma to the head that left her uncounscious. Dragged the victim to the main room, went to take the bleach on the kitchen, victim wakes up and the subject stabbed her…repeatedly, all over the body. Leaving the last stab to the heart. Which is completly consistent with Black White's previous female victims."

"Why did he came back anyway? Rainbow the Clown took the blame of the murders, he got away with murder!" The officer sighed.

"Well…probably because there are new colors in town." Velma said as she pulled some evidence with her.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Powerpuff."


	6. Chapter 6

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and cartoons from Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. Note: Reminder, characters like in this case Oblina from Ahhhh! Real Monsters from Nickeolodeon are human versions of their original selves in their own show.**

**Chapter 06: What are you afraid of?**

It took some real convincing from Miss Keane to be able to make Blossom go to see a psychologist.

But gladly, Blossom agreed.

After all, she hasn't been able to be herself since she and her sisters took down Daggett Beaver.

So Blossom found herself that time after school, on the best shrink in town. Recommended by Barbara, Miss Keane's boss at the Kinder Garden where she Works.

This was her issue, Blossom told everyone.

So she didn't allowed anyone to accompany her to see Doctor Oblina Klasky Csupo. Author of a popular children's book called 'Ahhhh! Real Monsters' which Blossom used to read for herself and to Brandy when she was younger.

For some reason, the inner child in her mind was excited to meet an author she admired a lot.

Bringing the book in her hands she looked around her office while she finished with the patient before her.

While she just found out recently, that Doctor Csupo was also hired as a consultan ton occasions by the Bureau to aid in serial cases.

Who would guess that this gentle and loving woman had seen real monsters unlike the friendly and childish one of her books.

Looking at the frame in front of her, the text in it said: 'Doctor Csupo and Professor Strange promoting the re-opening of Arkham Asylum at Gotham City.'

The world has changed a lot, both Gotham and Megaville cities have their own personal special prisons to hold it's most dangerous criminals.

Out of a sudden, Blossom shooked her head, she had to stopped thinking in the bad things of society.

Finally she took a seat once again and began browsing the first book in Doctor Csupo's series Real Monsters.

A smile and occasional chuckles broke the silence in the room, it brought so much memories. Her favorite character was Oblina, the one named after Doctor Csupo.

Because she had something in common with her, they both wanted to be at the top academically speaking.

All of a sudden, someone went out of the room, Doctor Csupo had finished with the patient and he came out. And he looked happy, maybe this isn't that bad after all?

"Good evening Miss Utonium! I'm so honored to have you at my office. Come on in, please." Doctor Csupo said and Blossom couldn't help but smile widely.

"No, no, the honor is mine Doctor Csupo. I was…er I mean I'm still a fan of your books. I read them myself and for my little sister when she was younger!"

"Aww, I'm glad you liked my work. You can call me Oblina, dear." Oblina smiled, and Blossom nodded as she shooked hands with her.

Doctor Csupo was long dark haired, she was wearing a black suit took which helped to contrast the color on her red lips and her Green eyes.

"Ok! Miss Oblina. Before we can begin, can I have your autograph please?"

"Only if I can get yours, Miss Powerpuff Girl. I've seen how you and your sisters have cleaned this city, I'm so glad that you take good use to your gift." Oblina chuckled as she gave Blossom her autograph and gently handed her own notebook so she could have Blossom's, she didn't joked about that.

"Thanks. I guess…" Still Blossom didn't know how to react to positive feedback.

"So, I heard you're having some personal issues? Care to talk to me about it?" Oblina said, the session had just begun, Doctor Csupo immediatly began recording.

"Hmm…" Blossom nervously thought, she didn't knew how to even begin, and it didn't helped that the session was being taped.

"Alright, let's break the ice, how about instead you begin telling me something, I don't know…from yourself? What is the first thought you remember of your existence?"

Taking a deep breath, Blossom recalled that certain time, when Professor Utonium had just created them.

"Looking myself at the mirror…" Blossom said softly, she felt her heart beginning to pound a bit harder. "Whenever I remember that…I don't like what I see…"

"You…didn't had a happy childhood?"

"No it's not that…back then I didn't understood what was going on…for me I was normal…back then. But then I grew up and I realized…that a normal human being doesn't looks the way I used to look…"

"How did you looked?"

"Big eyes…extremly big…round head…no nose…no fingers…" Blossom suddenly felt the pain once again.

"Why did you saw yourself that way, Blossom?"

"Because that's actually how I looked…I'm not a human being Doctor Csupo…I know it…Professor Utonium created us…he told us this stupid fairy tale that he created us while trying to bake some cookies…"

"I see."

"Sugar, spice and everything…he says. And then accidentally spilled Chemical X in the formula and the result where…us." Blossom shut her eyes for a bit.

"You don't beleive that anymore, do you?"

"Of course not! It's a really childish way to keep that lie all to this point! Doesn't he should realize that we grew up already! That maybe we deserve the truth!"

"Do you hate your father?"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Blossom screamed, suddenly tears began running down her cheeks and Blossom then realized what she had just said. "I'm so sorry…I…"

"No, no. Don't apologize it's alright. Let it all out." Oblina smiled. "What, role exactly does he takes in your life then?"

Blossom took some tissue that Oblina handed and cleaned her eyes. "Professor Utonium created me…like Frankenstein with his monster…"

"Do you consider yourself, a monster?"

No response came out of Blossom, gently sobbed some into the tissue.

"Don't be. Even if you aren't exactly human, you do have the psychological behavior of a perfectly healthy human being. You're not a monster, Blossom. I've seen monsters. Real Monsters. Compared to you, they might be human, but their behavior makes them inhuman."

Blossom tried to make eye contact with Doctor Csupo.

"You have questions. And the fact you don't get the answer you seek, frustates you. Professor Utonium might have his reasons, to keep the truth away from you. I don't know him, but perhaps the detail of learning how he made you is probably something you might not handle. And it might change your life."

"Still…I want to know…"

"And someday you might get that answer. Are your sisters in the same situation?"

"They're not interested…they call Professor Utonium…dad. I mean…I know Professor Utonium my whole life…but when he married Miss Keane our kínder garden teacher…I didn't had trouble calling her mom…"

"You get along with Miss Keane?"

"Yeah she's amazing…she was so much fun back when she used to be our teacher." Blossom smiled.

"You love your sisters right?"

"But of course! They're everything to me, especially Brandy, our little sister. I'm really glad she's not going through the same issues as I am. She's normal."

"You miss your old home? It's Townsville right?"

"Sometimes…not always. What I really miss is…that we left another sister behind. She…died. Bunny, I don't remember how she was created. Only regret not ever paying attention."

"You were four Powerpuff then?"

"For sometime. Bunny was killed…she gave her life to save me, Bubbles and Buttercup. When we were Young. She…looked the way I used to look. Back in Townsville, we left her grave."

"Sorry to hear."

"Thanks."

"So, do you have issues handling death?"

"When she died…I was shocked."

"That was the first time you felt distracted?"

"I wasn't able to do much things…I left Buttercup and Bubbles to fight crime…"

"Just like right now?"

"I saw someone dying again…but this time…it was…extreme…Bunny exploded…and this man was shot to death by a psychopath." Blossom rubbed a hand against her opposite arm.

"Do you consider yourself…indestructible?"

"No…"

Suddenly, Doctor Csupo's secretary interrupted and spoke on the phone. "Doctor Csupo, I've got Doctor Jonathan Crane from Gotham on the other line…he's insisting on making an appointment with you about some personal matter."

"Gotta take this, sorry." Oblina answered the phone. "Doctor Crane, I have a full book of appointments, but I think I can make it possible if it's alright to make a short one?"

Taking a deep breath, Blossom tried to relax. It had been an intense session, and they just begun.

When Oblina finished on the phone. "Crane…" She whispered to herself, a hand on her mouth, got Blossom worried.

"Are you alright, Doctor Csupo?"

Finally, Oblina snapped out of her trance and then smiled nervously. "Oh don't worry, sorry. Just recalled something. We can try a therapy that Doctor Crane trusted on me. We can try it out if you're willing to take it, don't worry, you'll be fine. But it'll help feel more relaxed. Do you like tea?"

"Well…I guess I can drink some tea."

"Excellent. You'll have my special tea, which is my speciality." Oblina chuckled, making Blossom smile.

"Alright, here you have." Oblina said as she finished pouring some tea on a cup, she of course poured in another for herself.

Before she could even notice, Blossom got distracted and found Oblina handing the tea in no time. "Oh thanks!"

"Whoa! First step of the therapy, do not drink just yet. We're going to focus on the scent. The sweet scent." Oblina took a deep breath on the tea. "Like this, close your eyes, and just…focus on the smell, sense that sweetness?"

Then Blossom nodded and closed he reyes giving a good smell at the scent of the tea. "It smells good."

"Do not open your eyes, Blossom. Let's it keep them closed."

"Okay."

"Give it a sip. A small one."

Trying not to peek, Blossom took a sip at the tea. For some reason she felt the more relaxed.

"How do you feel now?"

"Relaxed…"

"Tell me, Blossom. What are you afraid of?"

Out of sudden in her thoughts, Blossom began to see an intense red color like if it would be pouring down her eyes.

"NO!" Blossom screamed and immediatly opened her eyes while Oblina tried to calm her down.

"What is it, Blossom? Calm down, it's alright. You're safe."

"Are my eyes bleeding?"

"No? Why would your eyes be bleeding?" Oblina raised an eyebrow.

Looking down, Blossom realized she broke the cup. "So sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break your cup Doctor Csupo!"

"Don't worry about the cup." Oblina smiled. "Are you alright?"

Blossom sighed. "I guess…what I fear the most…is not being able to protect the people I love…"

"That is a weakness we all share."

"Hmm…Docto Csupo, suddenly I have headache…could we…end the session here?"

"Of course, whatever makes you comfortable. I'm glad you shared all this with me, and don't worry. What happens in this room, stays in this room." Oblina gently smiled and then went to her desk.

"Here, I'll give you a prescription for some alternative vitamins for your stress. I will try not to put a drug theraphy with you, so just promise me you'll take this in the morning and before you go to sleep. Kay?"

"Alright. Thanks for everything, Doctor Csupo and thanks for the autograph. My little sister would love this." Blossom shooked hands with Oblina before she handed the prescription.

"Don't worry. It's nothing and call me Oblina, please. See ya next time then?"

"Alright."

Finally, Blossom left and the expression on Doctor Csupo's face changed. Immediatly taking the phone and called somebody.

"I've just got a call from Crane. Did I hear right?! It is a bad idea! You're supposed to be inactive! Why would you agree for this madness?"

Hearing a response, Oblina took a deep breath.

"You sure you want the clown in this city? Okay…I'll do what I can…"

Hanging up, Oblina bited her nail a bit. This was crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and different cartoons from Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 07: Bad Mojo.**

Back in the police department, the on going investigation about Black White's latest victim kept on.

"Female victim." The doctor that made autopsy begun. "A total of 51 stab wounds, 13 of them post mortem. Stabbed to death, last stab was a really deep one on the heart which is consistent to all Black White's female victims."

"The bastard stabbed her to death…" A cop said.

"Victim is Ginger Foutley, the author of an important blog online, she's also a therapist and she specialized in couples counseling. Makes her victim number 29 in a serial basis and number 97 in total." Velma said.

"No message like last time." The cop replied.

"What can you tell me about the black paint we found on the scene?" Velma asked.

"It's not paint, it appears to be some sort of rare element, I haven't seen it before. I tried looking for that online and turns out to be the only one that published something about this element was someone called Professor Gerard Xian, the element being discovered by him, was named Chemical X after him." One of the analists said.

"This is the first time we find that element in a scene? What is Black White doing with a rare element like that?" The cop asked.

"Don't know, but it still doesn't tells me anything at all. We gotta call Professor Xian and ask him about this element." Velma told.

"The problem is…Professor Xian disappeared long ago. Called to the university he worked at and he was supposed to be doing a research 25 years ago in a town called Gravity Falls. He's…well, legally due to his disappearence and the fact they found blood on the van on the way to Gravity Falls, he was called death." The analist replied.

"Shit." Velma said, rubbing her eyes, she didn't had any sleep last night. "Can they at least tell us about Chemical X?"

"Everything about the element disappered from Professor Xian's office. There is no one that can tell us where and what properties does the element has. If Black White left Chemical X on the scene seems to be he knows about chemistry and knows enough about this element."

"This doesn't help at the profile at all." Velma said.

Suddenly a secretary went into the room and told Velma. "Detective, Mayor Jones wants to speak to you at his office. Has told me that no matter what you left anything you're doing and come to his office, as an order. Sorry…detective."

Sighing softly, Velma nodded.

"It's over guys. He's going to take the case off my hands."

"What?!" A cop was surprised.

"Gather all the files and everything related to the Black White case. I'll try to keep the case within the Megaville Police Department, but I can't guarantee that."

After that, she went out of the building, and drove all the way to the Mayor's Office. There he was, Mayor Fred Jones.

"Good to see you Velma." Fred said.

"Why, Fred, why?"

"Ever since the tragedy at New York and the terrorist known as The Joker in Gotham. The President wants all Code Z crimes to be investigated by this new Intelligence Agency called SHIELD. I'm going to call them in, and I will ask you this as a favor Velma, please. Just let go. This is beyond us. You didn't failed, you've done what you could…"

"Not everything!" Velma interrupted.

"But it's over Velma! Black White has been your White whale for far too long. The fact, that Ben Tennyson's hand along the Omnitrix was never found, is the main reason why SHIELD is taking the case away from us."

Responding with an angry tone, Velma said. "They're not going to find it! It's like Providence and Generator Rex all over again, those guys took the damn case from our hands and what happened? Oh right, Black White murdered them all. And Generator Rex after them. This case is beyond their comprehension."

"That's not the point, Velma."

"Of course it is! Any Intelligence Agency that comes here and take this case away from us just because they've solved terrorist cases and dumb criminals trying to take over the world doesn't mean they can solve a serial case! This case specifically is more complex than that! This is something, they won't understand! Even myself, all up to this point, I haven't been able to unmasked this monster! Please, Fred, please, don't do it."

"Sorry Velma, it's already done." Fred then called his secretary. "Send SHIELD in."

Didn't took long, the agents came in, two agents. One was a mature man and the other was a younger agent.

"Good evening, Mayor Jones, Detective Dinkley. My name is Phil Coulson, I'm a SHIELD agent and this is Agent Nigel Uno. We didn't came here to cause any trouble, we just came here as orders of the president to see through the Black White case."

Sighing softly, Velma nodded. "You would find the case files at my office at the Megaville Police Department."

"Thanks. We heard that you've still got Jake Reddington at Foster's Asylum. There has been no leak on the news that he is not Black White right?"

"No, but it'll be a matter of time till it goes public."

"We will need an appointment to see the subject known as Rainbow the Clown."

"He hasn't spoken since his arrest, he's also mute."

"Don't worry about it, he'll talk to us."

"Not this one." Velma said.

"Please, Velma." Fred said.

"Miss Dinkley, I assure you. We will not let you down, please don't hate us for taking the case from you."

"Thanks, Mister Coulson, but I don't think he's going to talk to you. This man is insane, just like Black White. It's the kind of person he attracts. You can't intimidate or reason with him. The only solid lead I have is the profile I build. And it's incomplete. Because this man doesn't wants to be catched, not yet."

Not losing the smile in his face, Coulson said. "You can help us then, lead us in the right direction."

"What?" Fred said.

"But you're taking the case from me." Velma said with surprise aswell.

"That's why you'll be a consultant, you and your team. You're okay for the job?"

"Whoa…" Velma smiled. "Of course."

"Agent Coulson, this is not what we agree with." Fred said.

"I'm sorry, but the case is now mine and I'll do what I see fit to continue this case to it's end."

"Welcome to SHIELD." Nigel said.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard, it came from the city. A loud explosion was heard, Velma, Coulson, Fred and Nigel looked at the window, not far away from their position, something happened.

"Time to suit up. Nigel, call Fury. We're going to finally put Project Rowdy on a field mission." Agent Coulson said.

"You got it." Nigel said.

There on the scene, the new media had arrived in helicopters, what they saw was a bunch of people screaming and escaping all over the Street.

But what really stand out, was a robot, a big robot with a weird decoration on it's hears, like White with purple lines.

Suddenly, they realized that whoever was in the robot, just hacked into their communications and the entire television and radio networks.

"Bring me, the Powerpuff." The deep voice demanded.

And they got the message. Back at Scarlett High. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom and recognized that piece of technology.

Taking a deep breath, Blossom nodded.

Leaving their friends behind, they flew away, all the way to the position of this super villian that returned for revenge.

Landing, Buttercup raised her voice. "Get out of here, Mojo! I thought in that last match we made it pretty clear that we didn't want to see your ugly face again!"

The robot then moved and instantly closed the fist on one of it's arms and threw a hit towards Buttercup which she stopped.

Then Mojo shoot a bunch of torpedos towards them, making a mess over the city. However, Bubbles and Buttercup noticed that Blossom stopped a few and send them up to the air so they won't harm anyone.

Out of a sudden, Blossom flew towards the robot and gave it a blow over it's head to break it with no luck.

"You'll need more than raw force to break through this material! Hahahahaha!" Mojo laughed.

Then using a electrical device, when the girls tried to hit him again he electrocuted them, bringing Bubbles down onto the robot's hand.

Watching, Buttercup managed to break through the electrical field. "No! Bubbles!"

Suddenly, something fast went and hit the robot hard, sending it back, and destroying a building.

In shock, Blossom was able to break free aswell. "No…" She just hoped no one was that in that building.

But what surprised them the most, was that the one that hitted the robot, was not Buttercup, even she was surprised.

Right there they were, they knew them. The Rowdyruff Boys. Their former enemies, it seemed like a Townsville reunion right there.

"We'll take it from here." Brick looked back at Blossom, still a bit numb from the electrical charge. The robot send something into the air and then attacked the Rowdyruffs.

They've changed a lot. "Are they really fighting, Mojo?" Buttercup asked.

"Bubbles!" Blossom said as she went to check on her.

On the floor, Boomer helped her up. "Boomer…you're back." Bubbles spoke with a small smile on her face.

"You're alright?" Boomer asked with concern, unlike him, at least his former self. When they were younger, he was an enemy of the Powerpuffs, Boomer smiled, seemed glad to see Bubbles once again. "Nothing hurt?"

"Just the back of my neck…felt a pinch, and well my body is just a bit numb from the charge…" Bubbles gently said.

"Get your hands off my sister!" The scream of Buttercup was heard.

"Sorry, I just…" Boomer tried to explain himself.

"Buttercup, please."

"What are you guys doing?" Blossom asked.

"We were called for a field mission. We're working for SHIELD now." Boomer said.

"Really?" The gentle tone on Bubbles voice distracted Boomer once again. "You're with the good guys now huh?"

"Sort of." Boomer chuckled.

The battle was still going. Finally, Mojo was defeated, Butch taking the ape out of his machine and grabbed him by the neck.

There was something odd with Butch tho, half his face was covered in this certain black mask, and one of his arms was covered by an armor, including his hand.

"You're over in here. Dad." Brick said, next to Butch, he had a average built body, Butch looked rather big next to Brick and Boomer.

"It's good to see you guys again. Really." Boomer said gently, looking at Bubbles one last time before going back with his brothers.

Suddenly, Butch and Boomer went flew away, going back to the Megaville Police Department to deliver Mojo Jojo into their custody.

However, Brick and Blossom exchanged glances. No words were said by neither of them, in the end, Brick turned away and flew to catch up to his brothers, leaving a still shocked Blossom and Buttercup in the scene.

"Boy, have they changed huh?" Bubbles chuckled.

"Don't trust them." Buttercup said.

"Whatever they plan…I just don't hope we don't get to fight them again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and cartoons from Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 08: Black Death.**

Back on Professor X's lair. One of his monster henchmen arrived, with something that Mojo threw away to the sky before being arrested.

"Was it a success?" Professor X asked.

"More or less. It isn't enough DNA, but at least we can work on something before Susan is able to have his shot against the Powerpuff."

"Guess, that will do. For now. I'll send Bell for more, I have an idea. And it will begin soon. Now, what can you tell me about the man who murdered Isaac Roberts?"

"Not much, we found a few leads. Why the interest in avenging that idiot?"

Laughing softly, Professor X, responded. "Because Bell grew fond of that guy. I only needed him to give me information regarding the corrupt criminal world on this city. Promised Bell that I would kill that man."

The monster chuckled. "Turns out to be that the police thinks this is a man that is already arrested. Black White. Jake Reddington was arrested 10 years ago for the murders. Also known as Rainbow the Clown is now a resident in Foster's Asylum."

Professor X looked at the purple monster with curiosity. "How can a man who's arrested able to escape and go back to the place where he's chained?"

"Actually, he doesn't. If he's arrested, then it only means that Black White is still out there."

"This…is interesting. We could use this. Be sure to investigate further, bring me his identity. We gotta give Megaville a message and this pervert will do just fine."

"You're still going to kill him?"

"Well, of course! He has to die."

"Will find him, sir."

"Funny, like a thug like this theatrical psychopath thinks he can Outsmart me." Professor X chuckled.

Back at the Megaville Police Department, Mojo was under interrogation by SHIELD agent Phil Coulson.

"What did you send into the air?" Coulson asked.

"None of your business."

"There were a few innocents injured in that trouble you've caused. You come from a small town, for someone with high intellect like yours, seems to be you lack vision."

"Did you just called me dumb?!"

"Whoa, genious." Nigel said sarcastically, and chuckled.

"What I'm trying to say is, that you've tried to conquer the world on a small town like Townsville. You realized you would never beat the Powerpuff Girls and seize your criminal activities. So why come back?"

"Maybe I wanted to beat the Powerpuff, at least once!" Mojo angrily responded. "Why are the Rowdyruffs with you anyway?!"

Chuckling softly, Coulson responded. "They were bored, and SHIELD needed more people who would use their abilities for the common good."

"Whatever." Mojo said.

"What is exactly what you're after, Mojo?" Coulson asked again. "Who hired you?"

"Haha! I work for nobody but myself!"

"You and me both know, that's not true."

"What makes you think, this is something I did for someone eh?"

"Because you were caught, easily. I saw your file, I saw how you would come up with elaborate plans to challenge and destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Because even tho your brain is massive, it still functions like that of a normal chimp. Cause you could have come up with something more complex. Instead you didn't, but at least you were a challenge."

Hearing, Mojo glared.

"You were defeated in no time. That's not you. So, my guess is someone hired you to build as just as playful diversion." Coulson smiled.

"Funny, I do not work with anyone!"

"Either way, you're arrested now. You will facing charges later. This is a city, not a small town. You'll be facing a larger sentence. You could just talk to us, but I guess you're not interested. Good day, Mister Jojo."

Leaving the interrogation room, Coulson then went to Velma's office, the Black White case was still going.

"We found a lead, kinda." Dinkley said.

"What is it?"

"The chemical X sample we took from the last crime scene indicates that Black White has anything to do with Professor Gerard Xian's investigation. But he's gone, he disappeared, 25 years ago. Presumed dead."

"That's unfortunate." Coulson said.

"But...we found out that there were several people working with Professor Gerard at the time. Doctor Nora Wakeman, Professor John Membrane and Professor James Utonium."

"Isn't…Professor Utonium in town?" Coulson asked.

"That's right, he's the creator of the Powerpuff Girls." Velma said with a smile.

"Then call him, good news. Unlike that Mojo. He's not talking."

"Don't like the whole thing? Think is part of something bigger or something?"

"It's strange. Back to the Black White case, I think I'm going to call Professor Membrane and Doctor Wakeman, just in case."

"Alright. Let's just hope this leads us to Black White."

Even tho, they left for a little time. After fighting Mojo, the Powerpuff went back to Scarlett High and resume their classes. And by the time they came back. The classes were over.

Like it has been for quite a while. Bubbles went with Frida and Maggie to practice and Buttercup went with the Mystery Twins to hang out at Arnold's resturant and of course, Blossom found herself alone."

Walking back home, walking, not flying.

This time she wasn't in the mood, she needed sometime to think, sometime of peace.

But then, her peace was interrupted. When she heard the voice of someone, looking back he saw, that strange guy from the other day with the strange haircut.

"Hey, Blossom. Don't you remember me? It's Mandark." The guy smiled.

"Hey. Haven't seen you around, I was beginning to think you weren't a student in Scarlett High."

"Well, I was checking my options. However I don't think I'm going to go there, just went to check on an old friend."

"Oh. Nice to hear I guess. If you excuse me…I got to walk back home."

"You can't do that Blossom." Mandark smiled. "If you do, I'll kill Dexter."

Right when Blossom turned around to talk by home, he heard that which sent a chill down her spine. Looking back at Mandark. She glared. "What did you just said?"

"You heard me." Mandark chuckled. "Say…how's he doing? I mean…I just checked on him, but I don't know if he'll be glad to see me."

"Who are you?!"

"Like I said, an old friend of your dear Dexter. Now that I have you, he'll walk right to my trap."

"You sound pretty full of yourself. You think I will go with you without a fight?!"

"You'll never have the chance to give a fight!" Mandark laughed. "Hahahahaha."

Then Blossom was about to attack Mandark when she felt a hit right in the face and she was crushed in the wall of a building.

"You will not harm Susan!" The White haired Powerpuff spoke, Bell, creation of Professor X. Then Mandark angrily said.

"It's Mandark! Bell, please get the name right."

"Leave me alone!" Blossom attacked Bell, but everytime she punched her, Bell countered and in the end she was overpowered by this unknown Powerpuff.

"Get out of the way!" Mandark demanded and Bell moved away and throwed a black gas with a gun towards Blossom.

Immediatly, Blossom gasped and coughed, she breathe the damn thing and his skin and eyes absorbed it.

Out of a sudden, she felt weak…like…dizzy.

And finally, she collapsed.

But she was still counscious.

"Now what it's left to do. It's go and prepare the base, finally I will have my revenge on that idiotic, Dexter!" Mandark laughed.

"She's cute!" Bell said.

"Whatever, bring her."

Meanwhile, back at Doctor Csupo's office. She realized that Blossom wouldn't arrived, she was late for her appointment.

So she texted on her computer, a chatroom in which she was talking with someone that called himself 'Red Hare'.

Oblina: It's late, Blossom isn't going to come apparently.

Red Hare: _Too bad. I just hope she's able to survive what it's to come. It'll be a shame if we don't get to have a one of one. Hehe._

Oblina: _Heard that some of your men have disappeared, that Professor X is acting again eh?_

Red Hare: _Seems to be. Let him be. Now I've got a real important matter I want to discuss with you. Not on the phone. Here._

Oblina: _What is it?_

Red Hare: _Something is going to happen. I've just left a lead to Professor X. He's going to try to come and get me. You're going to have to prepare some paperwork._

Oblina: _Finally, you're going to kill him right?_

Red Hare: _Not really. Just...wanted to tell you. Whatever it happens. Do not do anything. And just play along. It's part of the plan…I've always got a plan._

Oblina: _You're getting me worried. What is it exactly?_

Red Hare: _You'll see. Don't worry. Be sure to give the paperwork to the Megaville Police Department. Kay? =]_

Oblina: _Okay…_

Red Hare: _See ya later._

And then on another side of the city. Professor X arrived to the home of a man who worked for Conglom-O.

Forcing his way into the house. Professor X spoke gently to the startled man before him. "You're Gabor Ickis, right? Or do I use your theatrical name? Hehe, Black White."

The smaller man, Ickis smiled nervously. "Hehehe…h-how did you found me?"

"You've made a mistake. A serious mistake!"

Then Professor X beated Gabor Ickis for a while before bringing him alive out of his house.

It was really late and Blossom still didn't returned home.

And Bubbles and Buttercup were concerned, they were about to go and look out for her, until the television began airing something.

The sight of a large orange man in front of a camera was seen, a few other monsters were seen. And a beaten up man tied to a chair, laughing silly in pain.

"Hello, citizens of Megaville. You can call me Professor X. You might be wondering why exactly aren't you watching your share of bureaucratic garbage and idiotic propaganda, and the answer is…because I have an important message to give you."

"I've come…in peace. I want this world to be better. To be in control. But above all cities in this mediocre country, you are the ones who lack it."

"I'm not a criminal. And I'm going to prove it."

"This degenerate here, his name is Gabor Ickis. He doesn't look like an imposing or threatening guy, does it?"

"But the fact is…this man right here. Is the intelectual author of the Black White murders. The man in Foster's Asylum, Jake Reddington is nothing but a fraud! Someone who was willing to take the fall over this small and pathetic man!"

"This is the real Black White! This degenerate murdered more than a hundred of your citizens, Megaville."

"And I am here. To finally put this coward, to a trial."

Watching, Velma at the Megaville Police Department and Agent Coulson were in shock. "It can't be…" Velma whispered to herself.

"Is there, any last words you want to say…Ickis?"

"Hehe…you're a fool. When she makes you bleed, you will remember my face right here…You're in control, you're only borrowing it…soon enough…you will realize…that there are worse monsters than you…Hahahahaha!"

"Amusing." Some of Professor X monsters began pouring bleach on Ickis' body as he laughed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"It's a fitting end, the way you would like to leave this place." Professor X chuckled.

Then she lighten up a piece of paper and Gabor nervously laughed. "You can't! Don't…please hahahaha!"

"Farewell. Black White." Then Professor X threw the paper on fire and Gabor Ickis began to burn, laughing and screams in pain were mixed as his skin burned in front of the camera.

"The nightmare has ended. Citizens of Megaville. You're welcome. Now. You're mine." And the signal stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and cartoons from Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 09: Kidnapped.**

Looking at each other, Bubbles asked Buttercup. "Do you think Blossom might be already investigating this?"

"Hope so." Buttercup responded.

It was late at night and Blossom never came back home, soon Miss Keane came back to the living room and told gently.

"Just called at Doctor Csupo's office, she didn't arrived to the appointment either."

Then Buttercup began to think.

"Can't just sit around, I'm going to the Megaville Police Department. Coming with me or do you have something else in mind?" Bubbles asked.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go look for Mabel, Dipper, Phineas and Ferb. They might be helpful." Buttercup spoke.

"Kay. Mom, dad, Brandy, stay here. That creepy message on the news might be the beginning of something bigger."

"Please, be careful!" Professor Utonium shouted as soon as Buttercup and Bubbles flew away from the house.

Not far away from there, where Miss Keane Works, around that Street lives someone…an outsider. An Invader. The Green skinned guy wearing a doubtful human disguise, arrived to the place where he lives.

Along his robot companion which matched using a doubtful dog suit…a Green dog suit. "Who's there?!" Zim screamed as soon as he saw a woman, sitting on his couch, below the monkey frame in front of the television.

The woman, gently drinking a bit of tea, smiled. "Greetings, Zim. You can call me…Oblina. I have an important matter to discuss."

Taking a Irken gun, Zim pointed it at Oblina. "You pathetic human! Don't you know who I am?! I AM ZIM!"

Raising an eyebrow, Oblina chuckled, this Irken guy was a part of a superior outsider race with superior technology than that of the human being. But she realized that the mind didn't changed much, this Irken was as crazy as her boss.

"Calm down Zim, I do know you're Zim, I even pointed it out when you came in. You know…my boss wishes to give you a message, an important message. She sees a lot of potential within you. Which brings up the question. What is…a superior being such as you, doing the dirty work of Professor X?"

"What?! I do NOBODY'S dirty work! I AM ZIM!"

Giving a sip to her tea, Oblina chuckled. "That's right, Zim. You're nobody's maid! You're Zim, you're an Irken. A superior being right?"

"Eh…no, no, no! Irken?! Where did ya hear that?! I'm perfectly normal! A human being, like you!" Zim said.

"Don't worry, Zim. I know that, my boss knows that. You came here with the mission of conquering this small pathetic world right?"

"How do you…know I'm not human?!"

"Everyone knows you're not normal Zim, it's not a skin disease. Ever since that boy, Dib came all the time towards this place, it catched my boss' attention and realized about the identity of Megaville's personal alien. Asgard? Chitauri? Pff! The real superior beings in the universe are the Irkens, right Zim?"

"That's right…" Zim smiled.

"Glad to hear that, Zim. I'm here to help, you've obviously lost control when you became a part of Professor X's organization. And my boss wants you to regain that control."

Listening to Oblina's words, Zim felt lost, his ego was all over the place. He realized he had been helping someone who obviously doesn't appreciates his qualities.

"The only boss for you…should be only you. Zim." Oblina smiled, her red lips in a very sensual grin.

"Like that, the only boss is Zim, is ZIM!" The outsider laughed.

"Just heard, that Professor X gave all his trust to Mandark. I mean wow. Really? Not giving you the chance to prove that the Powerpuff Girls are nothing compared to you. Doesn't that upsets you? What you should do…is take the control back to your hands. Do it Zim. Prove to the world who's the real leader. Destroy them, Zim! You can do it. I now have to go Zim. I wish you good luck, and remember. My boss is always watching."

"Hahahahahaha! I will destroy this world!" Laughing really loud, Zim was unaware that Oblina left the same way she arrived.

The police department was still getting a lot of calls from the scared citizens. The media was out there, every channel was outside in a huge crowd because both this new terrorist criptic message and the death of 'Black White'.

"This is crazy." Shaggy spoke.

"Orders? Agent Coulson?" Nigel asked gently.

"Call Brick. We need help to calm down the crowd outside."

Even so they were still working, Velma grabbed a glass of Bourbon and drinked the whole glass in one sip.

"You're alright?" Coulson asked.

"This was…too easy. It doesn't make any sense."

"You're talking about Black White right?"

"Why would he give his identity that easily to this new guy…Professor X or whatever."

"Don't know."

"It's not part of his profile to do a mistake such as that. Black White is a disciplined psychopath. He made us beleive we captured him when we arrested Jake Reddington, now this Professor X out of the sudden captured this Gabor Ickis…who claimed to be Black White. It's not…he's not I mean…"

Coulson chuckled. "Suspicious also."

"So I'm not the only one with doubts."

"Then again, isn't a part of you wishing for that to be over…?"

"Of course…but it still doesn't makes sense…this guy murdered a lot of super heroes. Generator Rex, Blue Falcon, Birdman, Space Ghost, Garu, Randy Cunnigham The Ninja…just ton ame a few. And on top of that left Ben Tennyson in a coma and cutted his hand in the process…"

"For now, we have to worry about this new individual." Coulson gently told.

"Sorry…what can we do?"

Grabbing his phone, Coulson made a call. "We got to investigate where the signal came from and find the body. Maybe triangulate his position after. Look for evidence and find that bastard."

Out of a sudden, Bubbles came in from one of the Windows. "Excuse me…Where is Detective Dinkley?"

"Here!" Velma waved as she heard Bubbles.

Then Bubbles gently asked. "Did Blossom was here?"

"No. Is everything okay?" Velma asked.

"Not really…she never arrived home."

Looking at each other, Coulson and Velma sighed.

Then Coulson said gently. "Sorry we can't be of any help but at the time we have our hands full with this new terrorist."

"Can I help?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure." Velma smiled.

"Can I ask you a question, Mister? You're a SHIELD Agent right?" Bubbles asked.

"That's right. My apologies we didn't introduced ourselves. I'm Agent Coulson, this is Agent Uno."

"Please to meet you." Bubbles smiled.

"What was it that you want to ask?"

"Heard that Boomer and his brothers are working for SHIELD…is that correct? I really wish to think they turned over a new leaf."

"They are working for SHIELD. Do not worry about that. Ever since the battle at New York, SHIELD has been recluting new agents."

"Special agents, like yourself." Nigel told gently.

"That's great! Were you at the battle in New York?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Not only that, I died there." Coulson smiled.

Nervous, Bubbles chuckled lightly. "You're joking right?"

"It's alright. I got used to say that out loud."

Not far away from there, Buttercup was on Phineas and Ferb home with the Mystery Twins. They had just activated a machine they have done back during Summer.

"What does thing do?" Mabel asked.

Then Phineas explained. "Kinda like a sonar, it catches that signal in every phone, if Blossom still has her cell phone with her, we will be able to triangulate her position. With some luck, she might be able to catch her dialing a number which make it easier to find her position. Cross your fingers."

Even tho, Phineas joked, Mabel still crossed both the fingers in both hands.

"Isn't this…illegal?" Dipper asked.

"That's the reason why we shut it off." Ferb said.

Suddenly, they catched the phone making a call." Hey, she's calling!" Phineas said.

"Where is she?!" Buttercup asked.

"Working on that." Ferb said.

Suddenly they began to hear the call, however, the voice on Blossom's phone wasn't Blossom, it was the voice of a guy. When the other end responded, they realized, Blossom's phone was calling Dexter and he responded.

"Hey Blossom."

The guy on Blossom's phone chuckled. "It is not Blossom, do you recognize my voice?"

They all heard the tone on Dexter's voice, she was angry. "Why are you calling me…and why do you have Blossom's phone?"

"Come and find me Dexter."

"Tell me where and I'll kill you!"

"Where, she died…" Then Mandark suddenly hanged up.

"Shit!" Buttercup shouted. "Did you catched his position?!"

"It's…the phone call came from Dexter's old home…where his sister died." Phineas told.


	10. Chapter 10

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and cartoons from Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 10: The Darkness of Man.**

There, on Dexter's old home, Mandark had prepared everything for his last battle with Dexter.

Waking up rather weak, Blossom realized she was trapped, in a strange place and in a strange looking glass.

The only thing she could see, was Mandark, in the middle of a mess. This place looked like it once contained a large amount of machines and computers.

"Where am I?" Blossom asked.

Turning around, Mandark chuckled.

"This…is where Dexter used to live."

"What is your problem with Dexter? And what does that has to with me?" Blossom demanded, her legs still not responding at all.

Whatever that black gas was, it was powerfull enough to take her powers away.

"Everything…Blossom." Mandark chuckled, coming out of the shadows, he seemed to be in some sort of armor with mechanical gloves, he sure look like he was ready to kill Dexter.

"When my sisters get here…"

"Your sisters ain't comin' here! Only Dexter…"

"Are you insane?"

"No. I'm perfectly sane. Seems to be that Dexter will take a while to get here, he has to prepare himself after all." Mandark chuckled and sighed as he took a seat on the floor, admiring Blossom behind the glass.

For a while, there was silence, Blossom kept glaring.

Then Mandark chuckled. "Let me tell you the story about us, at least it's only fair for you to know. Look around. This place, is not Dexter's home. His house is up there." Mandark raised a finger and pointed up.

Raising an eyebrow, Blossom asked. "And this is what?"

"This…is Dexter's secret laboratory. Amazing huh?"

Then Blossom looked around. "Well…seems to be he's good enough to compete with Phineas and Ferb…" Blossom whispered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

"As I was saying then…I met Dexter when we were kids…we never were popular. We were nerds. Other kids felt intimidated by our intellect. We could have been friends…good friends. But he, wasn't always the good guy you met."

"Why do I have to beleive you?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth. Like any kid, Dexter was cruel. He saw an opportunity. Instead of seeking friendship he made fun of me. My parents…were drug addicts…they were hippies…" Mandark laughed.

"Ignorant hippies. Peace and love they said…that my existence wasn't supposed to be physically male…" Mandark laughed some more before finally losing his smile.

"Wanna guess what's my real name? Susan. Do you honestly think, I had enough courage to face the world wearing girls clothes and having an effeminate look? When I met Dexter I thought I finally found someone that I could actually relate to…"

"Until…he found out I was a boy. And then…he pointed it out in front of everyone…"

"So you want to kill Dexter because he humiliated you in front of the whole class?" Blossom asked.

"That was the beginning of our rivalry, Blossom. Not the reason I want to cut his throat."

"Get to the point."

"Oh Blossom, aren't ya feisty? I see why Dexter has grown a crush on you."

"Then after that happened. I took the girlish look out of me. Made myself a makeover and finally I got rid of Susan, and was left…was the darkness of man. Mandark."

"Build my own laboratory and Dexter and I had epic battle after epic battle. That's when I met her…Dexter's sister Dee Dee…a beautiful…beautiful girl…how can this amazing sweet girl like Dee Dee be related to that brute? I asked myself…"

"When I saw her for the first time…I was in love…"

"Didn't knew that Dexter has a sister…" Blossom said softly.

"Never mentioned you anything about her?" Mandark said with an angry tone. "How dare he?! Trying to forget her existence?!"

"Do you mean…that…she's dead?" Blossom put the dots together in her mind, why would Dexter not mention Dee Dee at all?

Then Mandark rub a hand against his forehead and spoke in a gentle soft tone. "It was an accident…we were Young and…"

"What?!"

"Dexter…because of Dexter, my beautiful Dee Dee died!"

"What happened, Mandark?!"

"That was the last time we fought! Dexter was supposed to lose! Like a good scientist he was supposed to finally admit my mind was better than his!"

"But…Dee Dee…got in the way…she…got in between me and him…a laser shot…her heart and she died…instantly…Dee Dee…" Mandark cried softly.

"So you blame Dexter for her death?"

"It's all HIS FAULT!"

Then Blossom stood with difficulty. "Wrong! It's all yours! You're seriously trying to get me against Dexter?! You were kids! So what if Dexter made fun of you in the past?! You're not supposed tol et that affect you! Why couldn't you just be the better man?! No instead you followed a childish sentiment of vengeance and the result was Dee Dee's murder at your hands!"

"Shut up! You weren't there!"

"MANDARK!" The voice echoed through the ruins of his laboratory.

There he was, Dexter, wearing a few gadgets himself.

Looking back, Mandark smiled widely to himself.

"Good to see you again…old friend."

"You're not my friend." Dexter said in a soft angry voice.

"Shall we begin?" Mandark asked.

Outsider, finally Buttercup arrived. "This is the place right?" She asked from the phone that was being tracked by Phineas and Ferb back in their home.

"That is the place." Phineas said.

Sighing softly, Buttercup then said. "Kay, will call when I find her."

"Don't do anything stupid man!" Mabel said on the other line.

After that, Buttercup busted her way into the house, looking around until she found nothing. "There is nobody there!"

"There is a secret entrance to a secret room below the house." Ferb said.

"Where?!"

Suddenly Buttercup felt the hit on the face, someone appeared out of nowhere and punched her all the way outside of the house, destroying the walls in the process.

"Nobody is interrupting Mandark and Dexter, if you want to meddle in you'll have to go through me!" A long Brown haired girl said, looking up Buttercup cleaned the blood from her busted lip.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Well, you can call me Sam and I'm your worst nightmare!"

"You're kidding right? You sound like that lame monologue of a cartoon." Buttercup said.

"Really?! This will be fun then. Heard you're the strongest of the Powerpuff."

"You have no idea…" Buttercup prepared herself and the match begun.

Back at the Powerpuff's home, Professor Utonium and Miss Keane patiently waited for their daughters to call, Brandy had already fell asleep.

A knock at the door was heard.

"Finally!" Miss Keane said and Professor Utonium followed.

When Keane answered the door, they gasped and stepped back.

There was that orange man from the tv that burned Black White to death.

"Missed me? Utonium?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Rude. Why would you forget me, Utonium? You stole my research, and you created them."

"What? Xian?"

"James? Who is this man?"

"You…can't be alive…the van…where you drove to Gravity Falls…there was blood all over…"

"My mind isn't exactly accurate about what happened that time. But the fact is I'm here Utonium. The momento, has finally come. Now…we're going to make a trip." Professor X then took hold of Miss Keane, making her scream lightly.

"Or I will kill your wife."

"Please…calm down. What do you want?" Utonium asked.

"The original formula…"

"It's complicated…"

"Then show me…"

"That's…out of the question…if they found out…they will tear this place apart."

"Who?"

"The observers."

"Please James! Just give him what he wants!" Keane screamed.

"They will kill us all if they find about this!" Professor Utonium said again.

"This is intriguing. But I have to say that you currently have no right to defy me. Do we need to take a trip upstairs?"

"NO! Leave my daughter out of this!"

"Then bring me the formula Utonium! Who completed my work!"

"This…society…Membrane, Wakeman and me completed your work using their calculations. They never tell us their names, they only called themselves The Observers. The one that I do remember was a blonde man…he was wearing a mask…called himself Bill. He was an old man in a wheelchair…he only kept saying that three was the key."

"It's kinda hard to beleive a fairy tale like that Utonium. I mean really? Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice? That three…?" Professor X said.

Gulping lightly, Utonium shooked his head. "No…that is obviously what I told Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup…so they wouldn't ask any questions…I kept that version…for a long time, even on the science world…"

"Those guys…all of our…interns. Our hired employees when we completed your work. When we finished…we found them all death. A huge room with over 50 corpses. Everyone we worked with a whole year, they were killed by this observers and this insane man Bill…Always watching he said. All the time."

"Fascinating. I've seen worse and I've killed worse, didn't you saw me putting an end to that Mad Dog, Black White? I fear no one Utonium. Now, where is the formula?"

"Gravity Falls…where you were called dead." Utonium sighed.

"Like I said then…we're going to a trip." Professor X laughed and then told. "Now walk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 11: Rivalries.**

Police Department. While Professor X was at the Powerpuff home, threatening their family's lives. Bubbles was still with SHIELD and Velma.

Worried, since Buttercup or Blossom haven't communicated with her, gasping by surprise, she saw someone arriving.

Someone she knew.

Smiling, Boomer spoke. "Hey."

Trying to keep herself together, Bubbles responded with a smile too.

"Hey yourself…"

"It's kinda…late, what're you doing here?" Boomer asked.

"Oh well…Blossom is missing. Buttercup is looking for her herself while I try to help the police department with the Professor X case."

"That was crazy huh?" Boomer asked. "Sorry about your sister, hope she appears. But this…Black White guy, I thought it was the man imprisoned in Foster's Asylum."

Nodding, Bubbles responded. "That was shocking to me too. But then again…don't know. Is it bad to not feel bad about a monster like that?"

"Don't worry about it. Haha! At least he's of the streets now. We have to worry about Professor X however."

"We found a lead!" Velma shouted.

"Boomer. You come with me." Nigel said.

Hearing the call, Boomer nodded and told Bubbles. "Sorry about this, we should…hmm…don't know how to say this."

"Give it a try." Bubbles chuckled.

"Let's…catch up? Maybe? Don't know…coffee, dinner?" Boomer chuckled nervously.

"That sounds…lovely." Bubbles said.

"C'mon Romeo, we don't have all day. Excuse me. But I need to borrow him for a bit." Agent Coulson said and Bubbles laughed softly.

"Damn, can you keep it down?" Boomer joked back and gave a friendly salute to Bubbles and went out of the building.

Suddenly, Bubbles' cellphone rang. There was a number she didn't knew calling. Suspicious, about it, she answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Bubbles? It's me Buttercup."

"OH!" Bubbles gasped in surprise. "Where are you? Did you found Blossom?!"

"Come back home! Someone is kidnapping the Professor! Following their lead! But you've got to hurry!"

Suddenly, Bubbles ran outside and flew away back home. "On my way! Hold on!"

Meanwhile, back at Dexter's old house.

Silence, overwhelmed the ruins of Dexter's laboratory.

Watching behind the glass, Blossom managed to stood up, her strenght was coming back. And tried hitting the glass to break, however she needed more power in order to do it.

Suddenly, Dexter jumped using high tech on his shoes and hitted Mandark but he blocked the punch with his mechanical gloves.

Pushing Dexter away, Mandark and his gloves began shooting while Dexter's own gloves transformed into a small shield that blocked the bullets while he ran and took cover.

Out of a sudden, Dexter managed to shoot a few discs at the sides of Mandark, there were magnets that repelled the bullets and managed to damage the gloves, making Mandark scream lightly in pain.

"SHIT!"

Running back into the field, Dexter gave a hit on Mandark's face and send him flying back.

Watching, Blossom was surprised how Dexter was handling the situation, but what worried her the most was that Dexter might try to do justice by his own hand.

Some of the lights went off and suddenly Dexter shouted in pain aswell as he felt a stab on his back.

"DEXTER!" Blossom screamed and punched the glass again, breaking it.

Using all the strenght she had at the moment, she looked at Mandark who gave another stab near the other on Dexter's back and then she rushed and punched Mandark who blocked and then gasped in pain again as Blossom's hit still break what was left of the glove. "BITCH!"

After a few hits, Blossom managed to knock Mandark uncounscious.

"Dexter! Hang on!" Blossom said, coming to Dexter's aid, there Dexter coughing some blood, managed to stand up and rushed towards Mandark but Blossom stopped him. "NO!"

"HE KILLED MY SISTER! HE KILLED DEE DEE!" Dexter screamed.

"That won't give you peace!"

"How can I let this murderer live while my poor sister died because of him!?"

"Don't…please don't! You probably would say that I didn't know Dee Dee…and you might be right on that! But I know…that she might not like you do this! Do not mess her memory with Mandark's blood…please…don't do it." Blossom said, a small tear running down her cheek as she hugged Dexter.

Back upstairs. Buttercup was still fighting Sam. The robot girl, after a while, she found out that she wasn't your average brawler.

But at the end. Buttercup managed to give an uppercut that send Sam up against the ceiling.

Catching with her hand, Buttercup took the trophy of her victory. Sam's tooth.

"Get the fuck away from my sight!" Buttercup demanded.

Glaring, Sam then cleaned the oil from her mouth and chuckled softly.

Out of a sudden, Sam stopped her next attack and Buttercup raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"But…!" Sam suddenly said and then sighed. "Fine…" Then looked at Buttercup's eyes before breaking the communicator on her ear and then spitted on the floor. "This ain't over!"

"Whatever!"

Then Sam flew away, her back transforming into a jetpack.

After Sam escaped, Buttercup hurried down, where Phineas said, there was a secret passage on Dexter's old room which lead back down to his secret laboratory. Or what was left of it.

"Blossom!" Buttercup shouted before she noticed Dexter and Blossom in the middle of the chaos, Mandark on the floor.

Whatever happened, it appeared to be over. Dexter was crying on Blossom's shoulder as she kept him close, not minding if Buttercup saw.

"What happened?" Buttercup asked. "We were worried sick!"

"Call the authorities. This criminal shouldn't have left Foster's Asylum." Blossom told Buttercup while she gently pulled Dexter back so he would see her right in the eyes, giving a small smile. "It's over."

"Thanks…I'm glad you're safe." Dexter smiled back.

"It's not…over…" Mandark laughed in pain, coughing some blood.

Pressing a button on the glove still attached, Mandark laughed again, suddenly the ruins were glowing red.

Lots of bombs were placed and hidden below the garbage.

"We…will die together…like we should have…when she died!" Mandark laughed.

"SHIT!" Buttercup screamed.

Everything was like in slow motion, Buttercup hurried and grabbed both Dexter and Blossom, pulling them up and breaking the roof in the process, the explosion was overwhelming, but they managed to get out in time.

All the way into the sky, Dexter's old home was gone.

Landing back down, Buttercup let go of Blossom and Dexter. Shocked by the whole thing.

Getting out, people living nearby began to gather at the sound of the explosion.

"Don't worry! Everything is under control!" Buttercup shouted at the people, many looked nervous.

With the whole thing on the news, this new terrorist Professor X, had everyone scared.

Meanwhile, back at the Powerpuffs home.

There Professor X had just left with Professor Utonium, but Bubbles arrived, fighting the monsters created by Professor X that held Miss Keane and her sister captive.

Immediatly, Brandy hugged Bubbles. "Sis!" She cried.

"They took James! They took your father!" Miss Keane said worried.

"Who?!" Asked Bubbles.

"Professor X…that…guy from the tv that killed Black White."

"Where did they went?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't know…everything was so fast…"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a strange voice. "Excuse me…but I know where they went. But we need to hurry."

There was a man, in a suit and a brown jacket with a green mask and a hat covering half his face.

The description of that man, fitted perfectly with a hero that was absent for so many years, the first super hero to disappear in the chaos of Megaville.

That was called…Agent P.


	12. Chapter 12

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCraken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Original Character Black White and Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 12: Failure.**

Surprised by the man in front of her, Bubbles had to ask. "Are you really…? You look just like…Agent P? One of Megaville's heroes!"

"There is no time for introductions, Young lady. But yeah, you can call me by that name." Agent P said, voice sounded strange, like if the man was faking an accent.

Shaking away the surprise, Bubbles then nodded but first asked Miss Keane, her mother. "Where's Buttercup? She called me and said to meet here? Somehow she witnessed our father being kidnapped?"

"What? As far as I'm concerned, Buttercup left with you long ago…? Didn't knew she arrived or anything?" Then Miss Keane mumbled something. "Then again she might have probably left and follow those guys…"

"That's…strange?" Bubbles said.

"Discuss later! We've got to stop Professor X!" Agent P said.

"Right, which way did they went?" Bubbles asked.

"Follow me." The man said as he went out and got into his car, which looked very old looking, but suddenly it transformed from the way down and practically levitated using high mana technology.

"Whoa." Bubbles exclaimed and then got herself up into the sky and flew away keeping up with Agent P's vehicle as they went towards Aaron District in Megaville.

Landing on some abandoned site, Bubbles then asked. "Pleased to meet you and thanks for helping me and my family Agent P. I'm surprised…your profile on the web said you never spoke."

"Old wives' tale. I do speak, I'm not a freak…haha." Agent P said, Bubbles noticed a weird looking pale color on the man's neck.

"You're alright? That…color on your neck doesn't look good."

"Oh! Don't worry! It's…a…skin disease! Yeah a skin disease! Shh…there they are." Agent P said as she pulled Bubbles down and they took cover.

There, the abandoned plane site had a huge strange alien ship, for some reason it looked kinda like the famous and classic flying saucer.

"Since I don't want the Powerpuff getting in the way, we'll have to take my ride." Professor X said as he threw Utonium into the floor. "Get yourself comfortable." Professor X said while he told a few of his monsters to get the ship moving.

Watching the whole thing, Bubbles whispered into her phone as she called Agent Coulson. "We found Professor X. Send a unit to my location and another to my house please? When do we do this?" Bubbles asked the last line to Agent P who chuckled.

"NOW!" Agent P said and both he and Bubbles got out of their hiding place and they began fighting the monsters.

"Get this thing moving now! Bell!" Professor X screamed angrily at his subjects. Bell got out but for some reason froze as she watched.

Without Bubbles noticing as she was distracted fighting a few monsters herself teaming up against her, there Agent P was stabbed by a long sword used by one of the monsters and didn't even flinched.

The monster stabbed some more and then asked. "What are you?"

"That's something you wouldn't even comprehend…"

The hand of Agent P took hold of the monster's face and then burned in a blue flame, making the monster scream in agony as his head was consumed by the flame and then Agent P looked at Bell who was shocked, putting his index finger against where the mouth on his face. "Shh…" Agent P chuckled.

Finishing with the rest of the monsters, Bubbles rushed to confront Professor X who screamed. "BELL! Get back here!"

Suddenly Bubbles hitted Professor X in the face and send him flying back, wrecking part of the ship.

Finally, Bell snapped from the trance and then looked back at Bubbles.

"Get her!" X screamed, a bit in pain.

Then Bell dashed over to Bubbles' position, fighting against her, throwing punches that mostly Bubbles wasn't able to block.

"You will pay for hurting my daddy!" Bell screamed.

The fight ended with Bubbles on the floor, who cleaned a bit of blood coming out of her mouth, then gasped as Bell was about to attack again until something caught Bell by surprise.

This slash that Bell felt near her face made her step back, a few of her hairs were cut by a scythe, wielded by a girl wearing a red Hood.

"Leave…we're three against one, the odds are against you." The Red Hood spoke.

Trapped, Bell then dashed and grabbed Professor X and flew away from the scene, escaping.

The Red Hood kept her back facing Bubbles.

"Hey thanks! Wow I can't beleive I've met two of Megaville's old heroes!"

"That's not the real red Hood, isn't that right Mandy?" Agent P said.

"What?!" Mandy exclaimed surprised, then took off the red Hood, revealing Bubbles her identity, it was Bubbles' best friend from school.

"Mandy?" Bubbles whispered.

"Sorry I did that, friends shouldn't be keeping each other secrets…you two could make a good team together! This city should needs heroes…" Agent P said.

"But…h-how do you know my name?!" Mandy asked.

"Oh! Well…I work for the agency so I…know lots of things." Agent P said nervously.

Then Bubbles smiled and asked Mandy. "So what do you think?"

"Could we…discuss that later?"

Suddenly Agent P got startled by the sound of cars arriving on the outside of the abandoned site. "Hey would you kindly keep my appearence in this whole mess a secret tho? Dunno…how people would react to my comeback…since well…me and my Pals kinda abandoned this city when they most needed us…"

"Don't worry, thanks for the help." Said Bubbles with a smile.

"Awesome! Don't worry, this ain't the last time you see me! Remember, I'll be watching you!" Agent P said as he took his vehicle and flew away from the scene.

"That guy is kinda odd isn't he?" Bubbles asked Mandy as she turned around but she gasped as she found no one there. "Where did Mandy learned to do all that?"

"You okay?" The Agent in charge, Nigel asked as he arrived, send by Agent Coulson.

"Yeah!" Bubbles then turned around and got Professor Utonium free of the chains and the bag covering his face. "Dad!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Thank you! Bubbles! Thank you! Your mom, is she alright?"

"Don't worry, Miss Keane is alright sir. We got a unit at your home keeping guard, all the guys that attacked you were put under arrest. Where is Professor X?" Nigel asked.

"Escaped." Bubbles responded.

"You did all this by yourself?" Nigel asked.

Before Bubbles could even say something, she smiled.

"No…I had some help, however the people who helped me want to keep anonymous." Bubbles said.

"Maybe…I should tell Coulson that you guys could be a great add to SHIELD." Nigel said.

"You flatter me." Bubbles chuckled.

"Also we found your sister Blossom or…Buttercup found her. They fought a dangerous criminal that was released from Foster's Asylum recently, seems to be he's a part of Professor X criminal organization." Nigel said.

"They're alright?"

"Don't worry about it, as I said, you and your sisters know how to handle this things perfectly." Nigel chuckled.

"What are you guys going to do with this thing?" Bubbles asked about the strange ship, that was a bit messed up after she hitted Professor X's body over a part of it.

"That's up to Director Fury. Thanks for your effort, we can take it from here."

"Kay, c'mon home, I'll get us back home." Bubbles told Professor Utonium who smiled and nodded a bit tired.

Meanwhile, Velma and Agent Coulson found where Professor X murdered Gabor Ickis, in his own home.

"Sorry, but I don't think this is over…it's too easy." Velma said, still suspicious that Ickis was Black White, Coulson didn't lost his smile, even tho they were facing Ickis' burned body.

"Guys…" The voice of Boomer was heard. "You might want to see this…"

As they went to Ickis' bedroom, Velma noticed that even tho her theory about Ickis not being Black White was evident, she did noticed that Ickis was a disturbed fellow, there tons of drawings.

Like child drawings all over the place, a red bunny?

"Reminds me of the Red Hare monster legend on Megaville." Velma said.

"What Red Hare?"

"There's this urban legend that there's a red hare feeding on peoples' garbage and scares children." Velma laughed.

"This guy might being obssesed with that urban legend."

"The red color is kinda…worrying tho."

"This…is a hand right?" Boomer asked as he showed them a jar containing a hand with a solution that kept it fresh.

"No way." Velma whispered.

Surprised, Agent Coulson sighed.

The Omnitrix was there, still attached to the hand. "That is Ben Tennyson's hand…" Velma said.

"Wasn't he the only surviving victim of Black White?" Agent Coulson asked.

Sighing aswell, Velma then answered. "For some reason Black White let Ben alive…he's in a coma in Megaville."

"The hand is here…if he's not Black White, who is he?" Coulson asked.

On some other place, Professor X's lair to be specific, X and Bell arrived.

There Sam was outside of the hideout. "What happened?"

"Plan failed, where are the rest?"

"The ones that didn't came with you sir, are still on our base. Mandark…is dead…"

Getting into the lair, Bell frowned, hearing that Mandark died was about to cry but hold on, she didn't liked Professor X to raise his voice on her.

"We still got Zim, where is he?"

"Haven't seen him in a while sir."

"This damn Powerpuff…"

Before Professor X, Bell and Sam could get in the next room, Professor X examined a weird looking letter attached to the door.

_Like I said, you've got your chance. Don't worry, I won't murder your daughter, Bell. Sorry, but I think I might give her a chance later._

_However, you failed._

_And therefore I must punish you for it._

_Not only because you failed to defeat the Powerpuff._

_But also because you've tried to kill me._

_Now it's my turn._

_Just sit back and enjoy the show._

_Also, Zim has become a part of my cause._

_Good luck Professor X, remember, we're watching you._

"That damn…psychopath!"

Getting into the next room, Sam and Professor X were shocked, all their monsters were on the floor, death.

Their mixed colored blood was all over the floor.

"Who the fuck made this?" Sam asked.

Then Professor X threw the letter into the floor.

"What kind of monster is Black White?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Nickelodeon, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 13: The Red Hare.**

While Bubbles went to drop back to her house, Buttercup and Blossom were still at the hospital in which Dexter was brought after their confrontation with Mandark.

The doctor finally came out, Blossom immediatly standing up and he then told them. "Everything went alright, the stabs Dexter received were not lethal therefore we were able to sew him up and contain the bleeding. He'll be a bit drugged but other than that, he's fine."

Sighing softly, Blossom nodded and smiled. "Thank you doctor. So he can come back home?"

Suddenly, the parents of Dexter arrived, Blossom immediatly recognized them.

The doctor began explaining what happened and suddenly they finally calmed down, Dexter's mother, who strangely was wearing rubber gloves smile towards Blossom and hugged her, catching her by surprise.

Hugging back, Blossom then whispered. "Sorry, for everything…"

"Why would you apologize? You saved Dexter didn't you? Thank you." Dexter's mother said, smiling, Blossom sighed and smiled back, feeling guilty since the reason Dexter was hurt was because she was kidnapped by a nuthead.

After a while, Dexter's parents took Dexter back home, who was too tired and drugged to even carry himself back up.

"You wanna talk about it now?" Buttercup teased.

"A person died today, Buttercup. I'm in no mood for your jokes." Blossom said, the guilt still eating her.

"Geez, calm down girl. The guy was insane."

"You didn't…heard his reasons…"

"Whatever, now, what I'm curious about is…why didn't you beat the crap out of the guy? How did he even managed to capture you?"

"There was…another one…like us. Like…a Powerpuff. She looked a bit younger than us. White haired, and using a black and White dress. Still unsure what happened but…she was too powerful, and also that guy Mandark…throwed me this weird black liquid in the face, guess my skin absorbed it's properties and it kinda drained my powers."

"You serious? Do you think…the guy knew how to defeat us?"

Out of a sudden, before Blossom could even respond she found Buttercup staring at her. "What?"

"Your pupils are dilated. Are you on drugs?" Buttercup asked with a angered tone.

"What?! Of course not I'm not on drugs, why would you even ask that?!"

"You're behaving pretty weird lately. And your seeing this psychologist, Doctor Csupo or whatever! You then let yourself kidnapped by a weird guy. Mean what the fuck is wrong with you?! Why are you being distant out of a sudden!? Instead of talking your mind back with that head shrink why don't you just talk with me or Bubbles!?"

There was an akward silence for a while as they flew away.

"Because I wanna know…how the Professor created us. It still haunts me…the fact I always wake up to that image of myself on the mirror. Always deformed." Blossom spoke.

"So what?" Buttercup said. "Sugar, spice and everything nice. That's what DAD always told us." Remarking the Word dad, since Blossom even at this point in their life, she can't call Professor Utonium, dad.

"It's more complicated than that, Buttercup. Listen to yourself. The cooking recipe for baking cookies won't create little girls the same way Professor Utonium says, not even with this…famous Chemical X!"

"Don't understand why would you like to know that anyway." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you curious?" Blossom asked.

"Because I'm simply not interested. I exist, you exist, Bubbles exist. Simple. I don't care about anything else."

Then they remain silent on the whole trip back.

Back at their home, Bubbles and Professor Utonium arrived, the house was a mess, gladly nothing was destroyed.

Hugging Utonium, Brandy said. "Glad you're alright daddy!"

"Thanks honey, I'm so glad you're alright. Was worried about you and mommy." Utonium said, looking at Miss Keane who had a cold glare on her face, gladly neither did Brandy or Bubbles noticed.

"How about we go and have some rest, Brandy?" Bubbles said.

"But I'm not sleepy! And I'm scared!" Brandy said as Bubbles chuckled and grabbed her hand leading the way upstairs so they could take some rest at their room.

"Remember Miss Grey gave you Bill, remember he will watch you on your sleep so there isn't anything you need to worry about…" Bubbles said and finally their voices disappeared upstairs.

Whispering, Miss Keane said as she approached Utonium. "You have to give an explanation to the girls."

"Can't do that…" Utonium said, a scared look on his face.

Sighing softly, then Keane responded.

"Been playing along for far too long now. You've been telling the girls the same crap over and over. Blossom is now the only that keeps asking you. And now there comes a guy knocking at out door threatening us, our lives! Our daughter, our daughters' lives in order to get the formula from you!"

"Then you respond that it's on Gravity Falls! So I honestly don't care about it James, I seriously don't! But the next time Blossom asks, you're going to give her an explanation!"

"Can't do that! I can't do that!" Professor Utonium said, by now they sound a bit loud, hopefully Bubbles or Brandy didn't heard anything.

"Why not?!"

"Because the people I made that formula for…are dangerous…to this point I still don't know why they let me live…they let me keep…the girls…but the team…that work for us. They all…were butchered."

"What is it…James? What kind of monstruosity did you made?"

"They hired me…Professor John Membrane, who was the lead scientist in the lab…and we used technology developed by Doctor Nora Wakeman. We three created a way to do artificial human beings…and we were the only ones that this…secret society left alive."

"Shut up…I don't want to hear any more of this…" Miss Keane said, by now even she had to admit that she was scared. "Who was that guy anyway?"

There was a unsure look on Professor Utonium's face.

"Who is him James?"

"What I think…is that he's Professor Gerard Xian. His research about Chemical X was the first step towards the Artificial Human Beings formula's creation, but he's…supposed to be dead…those guys told us they killed him…this guy in a wheelchair…with a mask with an eye, called himself Bill. He told us they killed him because he wouldn't give the formula to them…"

Finally, Buttercup and Blossom arrived and Professor Utonium and Miss Keane decided to keep everything to themselves, for now.

"Blossom!" Professor Utonium and Miss Keane said.

"Hi…sorry to worry you guys…it's being a long night…explain to you everything in the morning, kay?"

"Don't worry about it, hon. So glad that you came back home safely. You too Buttercup." Miss Keane said.

"Thanks, see ya!" Buttercup said as she went upstairs with Blossom, who went to the bathroom.

Then in the hallway, she met up with Bubbles who just walked out of Brandy's room, who fell asleep really fast.

"Hey." Buttercup said.

Out of a sudden, Bubbles brought Buttercup to their room and asked. "Don't 'hey' me, where were you? You called me on my phone! You knew everything that was going in here! And you ran away?!"

"What're you talking about?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow. "I never called you. What happened here anyway? Downstairs is a mess."

"You didn't called me?" Bubbles asked, surprised.

"No." Buttercup responded.

Then Bubbles began looking at her phone, looking for the calls in the memory.

"What happened here Bubbles?" Buttercup asked again.

Not listening, Bubbles finally found the number.

Then called and listened to the other end.

"_The number you were trying to reach is out of the zone ori s non-existant, for help press 1."_

"Buttercup…I had a call from this number…and your voice was on the other end…telling me that our dad was being kidnapped…" Bubbles said, a bit scared.

Raising an eyebrow then Buttercup responded. "You're crazy."

"No! It was your voice!"

"Did you said…that dad was kidnapped?"

Coming into the room, Blossom asked. "You guys alright?"

Sighing softly, Bubbles then began to explain what happened.

"Did they arrest that weird orange guy then?" Blossom asked.

"No, he escaped. But a lot of his monster henchmen were arrested."

For a bit, there was silence.

"It's being a long night. I vote for some rest, what do you guys say?" Blossom asked.

"Sounds good." Buttercup said.

"Still…creeped out about that weird call tho…"

"Probably someone who wants to remain anonymous. Or you just imagined it, you're fine Bubbles, don't worry."

After a bit, they all went to sleep.

But back at the Megaville Police Department, the night was Young.

"Evidence at the scene we found that weird black goo over a body. The one that had the head burned." Nigel told Coulson.

"Meaning, Professor X might be connected to the Black White case."

Coming back with the hand of Ben Tennyson in the jar, Velma told Agent Coulson. "There were no finger prints on the jar, meaning that it was probably planted at the scene to pretend that Black White is dead."

Chuckling softly, Coulson asked. "Why do you need Ickis not to be Black White."

"Because he's not. This is too easy, it's like when Jake Reddington was arrested dragging Ben's uncounscious and handless body out at the streets. Like if someone just threw him right in the plate."

"Do you think Director Fury might want to keep that Omnitrix?" Nigel asked.

Then Coulson said.

"Called him, there was a vote and the decision was since the Omnitrix is still attached to the hand to be returned to Ben Tennyson."

"But he's uncounscious." Velma said.

Gently, Coulson took the jar.

"Orders are for Ben Tennyson's hand to be re-attached to his owner. The surgery will take place in the morning."

"Do you even have the technology to do such a procedure?" Velma asked.

Then Coulson chuckled.

"Don't worry about it."

"Sir, we have Doctor Csupo here. That she brought the file case for Gabor Ickis." A agent said.

"Sent her in." Coulson said.

"Greetings, nice to see you again Detective Dinkley." Oblina said softly, carrying a box full with the files of Gabor Ickis since she treated him.

"Thanks."

"What can you tell us about Gabor Ickis, Doctor Csupo?" Coulson asked.

"Wasn't he a childhood friend of yours? Oblina?" Velma asked, an odd look on her face.

"It's been a long time since we talked as friends, but yeah he was a close friend of mine in my childhood."

"So is it true, that you name the Red monster on your books after Gabor Ickis?"

"Of course. He was obssesed with The Red Hare legend and so I created a character loosely based on him, what's your point?"

"This is the second time I hear about The Red Hare. Care to share?" Coulson asked.

"The Red Hare is a legend, an old wives' tale that mothers used to tell to their children to not come out at night. Or The Red Hare would scare you. The legend began when in a neighborhood, the trashcans were all messed up, so the legend says that The Red Hare was eating the food." Oblina told.

"So Ickis was obssesed with the legend."

"Well, Gabor was rather submissive, always scared of things. His father was intimidating, turned out to be a hired hitman for The Beavers. Charges that were dismissed of course."

Then Oblina continued. "Ickis said that he was friends with The Red Hare, even tho the creature would only come to his home to scare him in his sleep."

"Could that guy fit in the Black White profile?" Velma asked, a defying tone on her voice.

"Problem? Is there one, Velma?" Oblina asked.

"Just answer the question."

"Stop it Detective." Coulson said.

"No, it's alright. I can answer." Oblina said.

"Treated Gabor Ickis for a while. He suffered from stress disorders, Bi-polarity and Paranoia. The treament never went well. He was a ticking bomb."

"What exactly did, this file says he was incarcerated in Foster's, just after Jake Reddington's arrest for the Black White murders?" Coulson asked.

Then Oblina responded.

"Was put on trial for the murder of his father and labeled criminally insane."

"Personally, I always thought that Ickis submissive personality didn't matched that of a murderer's profile."

"You know…you're right." Velma said. "Murderers sometimes got involved in their cases to be close to the authorities."

"Are you…suggesting? That I'm Black White?" Oblina chuckled.

Then Velma responded. "Are you?"

"That's enough Detective." Coulson said.

"No." Oblina said.

"Black White's murders begun when I was 10. Do you think I would be able to murder super heroes?"

"Sorry…I…" Velma said nervously.

"Take a walk." Agent Coulson said.

Then Velma sighed and stepped out to smoke a cigarette.

After a bit, Velma gasped and dropped the cigarette as she heard a weird noise by the noise of the trashcans dropping.

"No…" Velma chuckled to herself, thinking that maybe she should head back home to take a nap, the night had been long.


	14. Chapter 14

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Disney.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story, adaptation and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 14: Role Model.**

Time passed, a week to be exact since Mandark and Dexter's final confrontation took place.

The Powerpuff went back to their normal lives after that, Megaville became quiet after a long time.

On Doctor Csupo's office, Blossom was having her theraphy session, finding herself distracted by the painting on the wall. One of them.

"Don't you think that painting might disturb people?" Blossom asked, the painting was abstract but had an eye in the center.

"Haha, you think so? I think it's a good example of modern art. Then again the eye might get the paranoia out from disturbed patients."

"You've got a lot of paintings, and that is the one that stands the most." Sighing lightly, Blossom commented.

"Well, that painting it's one of a kind, was painted by Benford Hirsch, one of his last paintings before his death."

"What happened to him? His name kinda rings a bell, but I can't seem to remember."

"The man was really reserved, he is one of my favorite artists, and writers. Presumed to be dead, he in reality, disappeared on this small town called Gravity Falls while writing a book. He or his work was never found again." Oblina chuckled, building some mystery in what she said.

"That place, some friends of mine go there every Summer. Odd things happen there, it's not the first time I've been commented that people disappear on that town."

"Mind if we change the subject back to you? We're on a session after all." Doctor Csupo asked chuckling softly, realizing that Blossom was trying to avoid the question. "So tell me, who is this Dexter you talk about? You've been mentioning his name quite often. He a friend…or a 'friend'? Curious."

"Oh!" Blossom blushed, nervous about what Oblina just suggested. "It's nothing like that! We're just friends…"

"I see."

"Well…just recently, he was stabbed by some guy, crazy guy that killed his sister years ago. He…was about to make justice by his own hand…so I'm worried about Dexter, think…I mean…I never knew Dee Dee, but I just know that she wouldn't like to see Dexter the way he is now…"

"Hmm, lemme question you something. In a hipothetical scenario, where you wouldn't have stopped Dexter. Do you think he would have killed a man in front of you?"

"But…he was about to…"

"You would never know, you never gave him that chance."

Biting on her nail softly, Blossom asked. "Really?"

"Like I said, we would never know."

"Don't worry about it. The session is over now. Next time, how about if we talk about your dreams?"

Then Blossom nervously chuckled. "If I remember them of course. Thank you for everything Doctor Csupo!"

Shorly after, Blossom stepped out of the office and then gasped in surprise as she ran into Velma DInkley, outside.

"Whoa, Detective Dinkley! It's been a while."

"Haha, I know right? You have theraphy with Doctor Csupo?"

"Well…kinda…"

"Good to know. After all, you're only human, the issues of the mind are not something to be taken lightly." Velma smiled.

"Thanks. What're you doing here tho?"

"Actually, came here for some…advice. On a case." Velma said nervously.

"Oh alright. If you excuse me, gotta go now! Was good to see you again!" Blossom said gently, waving at Velma before then walking down and out of the building.

Getting herself into the office, Velma caught Oblina by surprise. "Detective?"

"Hey, came here to apologize. My suspension is coming to an end. Sorry for suggesting that you might be Black White."

"Don't worry. I mean I would be suspicious of myself too right?" Oblina joked.

"Well, you never seem to wear any color on yourself, the only color that stands out is that of your red lips, which is the only color that Black White doesn't bleaches away."

"Like I said tho, when the murders began, I was way too young." Doctor Csupo reminded.

"Right, sorry again. Didn't meant tos ay anything. You're a really good profiler and I need your help to catch the real Black White."

"You still doubt that Gabor Ickis is Black White?"

"Sorry, but he's not. I know…mean don't have proof…but, when I see Black White in the eyes, I'm pretty sure I will know who is."

"We'll see." Oblina chuckled. "So, just curious about the hand in the jar. Did SHIELD confiscated the Omnitrix with the hand?"

"No, after Gabor Ickis' death, the hand was re-attached to Ben's body, however he's still in a coma."

"Well, at least those guys returned the hand to it's owner, after all…it would be unethical to take away a mutilated body with the pretext of being for national security, right?"

"Hehe, you've got a point there." Velma said. "However, after all this time…" Velma then took a seat. "I've always wondered why Ben Tennyson is the only surviving victim of Black White?"

"Well, there were rumors that Ben Tennyson did everything for the attention right?"

"Kinda, I mean he was like a wrestler, challenging criminals on the news or any camera that he had in front."

Laughing softly, Oblina added.

"All of Black White's victims represent bright colors of society. People who bring good actions to a corrupted city like this."

"Right."

"That Ben Tennyson was full of himself, Black White saw beyond him. Calling himself a 'hero' all the time, he clearly did everything for the media. Like a child playing super hero with a cape."

Then Oblina continued. "By murdering his grandfather and taunting him into a final match, Ben fell into a trap and at the end we saw Jake Reddington aka Rainbow the Clown, blamed for the Black White murders carrying Ben Tennyson's uncounscious and handless body out at the streets. Death was not punishment for Ben, by leaving him alive, his punishment became public humiliation."

"That makes sense."

"For Black White, Ben was not a hero. But just a fraud."

"Well, this is the reason I came back to apologize. You're the other person in this city that knows the case so well. I need your help."

"Alright." Oblina smiled.

Meanwhile, Blossom came towards Dexter's house, knocking at the door gently, soon Dexter's mom responded.

"Oh, Blossom. Thanks for coming. Dexter is up in his room."

"Thank you, Miss Tartakovsky." Blossom said gently, noticing that Dexter's mom might have Obssesive Compulsive Disorder, that Blossom noticed that she never takes those rubber gloves off.

Walking upstairs, she found Dexter, walking around his room.

"Oh. You can walk now." Blossom chuckled.

"Hey! Blossom!"

"Brought you the homework and stuff…you're alright?"

"Much better, thanks for asking." Dexter smiled and then took a seat, a bit tired.

For a bit, silence filled the room.

Breaking it, Blossom asked. "Dexter…have you ever considered seeing…or talking to someone?"

Chuckling softly, Dexter then responded after Blossom's question. "You mean…a shrink right?"

"Well…"

"No thanks."

"Dexter…you've got to talk to someone…"

"Sorry…I can't, I don't want to…"

"Well if it isn't to a shrink…at least talk to me…I don't want to sound rude, but you kinda owe me…and it's only fair I hear your side of the story. Mandark kidnapped me because of it."

The silence filled the room again.

"Sorry…"

"Don't feel guilty. I'm here to help." Blossom said as she gently took a seat next to Dexter on his bed.

"Where do I even begin…"

"Well…talk to me…about Dee Dee. Mean…who was she?"

Then Dexter joked, breaking the ice. "My sister."

"Duh. I know." Blossom laughed softly. "Just…you know, you loved her right?"

"Of course…although. Well…to begin my story I would say…that me and Dee Dee never got along actually…"

"Really?"

"You saw my lab, it was massive…to this date, it was incredible that…no matter how many times I changed the password, the locks and security…Dee Dee had a talent to get pass them and get into my lab."

"It annoyed you?"

"Haha! It drove me insane. But she didn't had bad intentions, she tried…to spend time with me…trying to be a role model…"

"How did you even managed to built that lab?"

"You know Phineas and Ferb right? They're funded by the government in secret. But I wasn't that lucky. I build a phantom company at a Young age…hacked into the servers and build technology and patents that other companies would use…the company was named Dex Labs, rings a bell? Either way…even tho what I did was helpful…it was still illegal since…I didn't payed taxes."

"Only that? Think you might have broken more laws than just that one…" Blossom joked.

"Good one…" Dexter laughed.

Then Dexter continued. "Right before Dee Dee…died…well…we've had a moment."

"Power went out and I was forced to go outside. There was no work at my lab that day and Dee Dee was on the grass, meditating or something."

"Decided to give it a shot. And then…Dee Dee finally spoke to me…like she never did before and told me that secret that she has kept from me…the reason why she was good at messing with my security…"

"Always treated like if…Dee Dee was dumb…when…the reality was…that she wasn't that different from me…"

"What she told me there was that she didn't liked technology much although she does comprehend it…because for her technology were shackles…and she always kept busting into my lab because the lab itself…was my prison…"

"What Dee Dee…was…she was a genious…just like me…to be honest…her intelligence was beyond mine…but even tho for me intelligence was somethin to be proud of…Dee Dee didn't wanted it…"

"When she died…I realized…I never spend time with her…because I always was at my lab…building something stupid…"

"While Dee Dee left a life of algorithms and mathemical issues, to…spend time with me…and I always pushed her away…" Dexter then broke in tears, Blossom immediatly hugging him.

For a while, silence filled the room once again and finally after a bit, Dexter calmed down and smiled.

"After her funeral…I found this…"

Showing Blossom, Dexter handed a research notebook.

"This is something she was working…and kept it a secret…she knew I would have liked to continue her work…however…the note on the first page says otherwise…"

Then Blossom looked at the research, the first page had a note dedicated to Dexter.

That read:

_Dear Dexter._

_When you're old enough…or if something were to happen to me…this is in reality not for you._

_My apologies dear brother._

_But I would like you to give it to the person who I left behind…a person that was my best friend, before I left my life of science…_

_Do you remember, Heloise?_

_We had a disagreement, regarding this research._

_And I kept it from her…even tho I proved her right with this tesis. Please…dear brother, please, do not continue this work…I always wanted something else for you._

_Don't…make the same mistakes as I did…and value the person who cares for you the most._

_Thank you. I trust you._

_Sincerely, your sister Dee Dee._

"Well…it's been a while since she died, why haven't you given this to this…Heloise?"

"Because that's the only thing…left from the real Dee Dee…"

"Let go…after all. The last lines says that she trusts you." Blossom said with a smile. "It will finally give you and Heloise closure. C'mon Dexter, let's give this back to it's owner."

Even tho he wasn't sure, Dexter smiled and got up.

"You're right. I know where she lives…"

Getting out of Dexter's house, Blossom and Dexter walked for a while.

Until they reached the house of Heloise.

Knocking at the door, Dexter nervously took the book from Blossom and then smiled as Heloise answered the door.

Being the same age as Dee Dee, she was obviously older than Dexter and Blossom.

"Hi. Heloise…do you remember me?"

"Hmm…hardly…" Heloise commented.

Noticing, Blossom tried not to stare at the scar on her forehead, which Heloise made no effort to hide.

"It's Dexter. Dee Dee's brother?"

"Oh. Man…I haven't seen you since…"

Then Dexter sighed. "Found something…on Dee Dee's room. This notebook…contains a research that Dee Dee worked on before she died…according to the notes it was a shared work between she and you…"

"What?!" Heloise asked in surprise.

"Well, she wants you to have it…dunno what she did to her but…please forgive her. She just…left science…because…it just wasn't her thing…"

Taking the book into her hands, Heloise began to look at the notes. "This…th-this is incredible!"

"Well…that's all I guess…" Dexter commented, noticing that Heloise was a bit lost in the lecture.

"Thank you! This is amazing! I didn't knew the investigation from this angle! Thank you!" Heloise hugged Dexter.

"You're welcome." Dexter chuckled some in surprise, looking then at Blossom as she smiled.

"If you excuse us…we…would go now. It was good to see you again. Heloise." Dexter smiled.

"Nice to see you again Dex! Thank you again!"

Waving goodbye, Dexter and Blossom began walking back to his home. "It wasn't that bad right?" Blossom joked.

"Thanks, Blossom, for the help."

"You're welcome Dex. Thank you for sharing all that with me too."

"So…what should we do?" Dexter asked.

"Gotta go back home…have to help Brandy with her homework." Blossom said and Dexter nodded.

"See ya!"

"We should…do something sometime tho…" Blossom said.

Back at Heloise's home tho.

Just as soon as Dexter and Blossom left, she kept looking at the book, everything that she had been working on made sense now.

Walking towards the main room, Heloise smiled widely.

"Finally…this is what we needed…what this city needed…"

Then Heloise raised the book.

"THIS!"

Showing it to a painting that looked like the one on Doctor Csupo's office.

"What do I do now Bill? Do I work on it now? When do we give this a shot?!"

"What?! Duppette? But…alright…you won't regret the opportunity Bill…you won't!" Heloise grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Disney.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 15: The Joke's on you.**

Another day. Plenty of the group noticed that Mandy hasn't come to school in a while. Especially Bubbles, who was Mandy's best friend.

"Hey! Bubbles! Wait up!" Bubbles heard, turning around surprised to hear Dipper behind.

"Remember you told Phineas and Ferb to investigate that number who dialed you during Blossom's kidnapping?" Dipper asked.

"Oh yeah. What about it?"

"Well, was wondering if you would like me to give it a check? You know? Cause like…well I'm just curious that's all." Dipper smiled nervously.

Chuckling softly, Bubbles pulled her glasses back up and took out her phone.

"They didn't found anything, Dipper. You got any conspiracy theories surrounding it or something?" Bubbles joked.

"Haha…" Dipper jokingly responded sarcastically. "Got the number, Phineas told me about it and well…I just want to be sure that's the number you gave him…"

Then Bubbles nodded and began telling Dipper the number.

"You've got a pen? It's 1325-14011305-0919-02091212."

"Oh man…" Dipper whispered to himself. There at his notes, there was no doubt about it. "Used…began toying around with the number…kinda do this since I was really Young."

"You found something?"

"Used this Cipher translation called A1Z26, which basically codes messages using the number of the alphabet in the correct order, kinda found something…and well…do you wanna hear this?"

"Okay, but aren't you going to explain me how this decodification Works?" Bubbles asked with a smile curiously.

"Sorry haha! Well basically from the correct order A would mean 1, B would mean 2, C would mean 3 and so on…"

"Awesome! So you're suggesting that the number says something?"

"If you use two numbers to translate the number to a letter, the whole long number that dialed to you does says something and it's…'My name is Bill'…" Dipper nervously smiled. "I know, it sounds creepy…"

"No way…" Bubbles laughed softly and tried it out herself, taking a seat on the stairs.

"Not much but…" Dipper said.

"Wow! It does says that." Chuckling softly, Bubbles then told Dipper kindly. "It's…probably just a coincidence Dipper…I mean, yeah it sounds creepy. But, dunno how to say this…but not everything is a conspiracy. Try to loosen up a bit. It's not healthy, you might develope a mental disorder if you keep this obssessions up."

"Man…" Dipper rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry Dip…don't mean to sound rude, you've helped us solve cases but this might have been just something I've imagined. It's easier to think that, than thinking that I might have some creep watching over my shoulder…" Bubbles bit her lower lip softly.

"It's alright. I'm used to the whole thing, you think I'm crazy that's all…" Dipper smiled, trying to keep his cool.

Then Bubbles gave a friendly hug to Dipper.

"Calm down, don't think that."

"Let's focus on capturing Professor X first and then we can move on to those unexplained things."

Then Dipper sighed softly. "Right. Sorry for creeping you out like that. Well…dunno what tsay, probably it's just a coincidence, like you said, how's Blossom doing?"

"Alright, her theraphy is doing good I suppose. Have to ask, have you seen Mandy lately?"

"No, have you?" Dipper asked.

"Haven't seen her since…" Bubbles shut herself up with her hand, she was about to spill out the time where Mandy as Red Hood saved her from Bell.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…worried about her, that's all."

"We all are. Haven't seen her sorry, she's not very chatty, so I don't know where she lives."

"Me neither, and I'm her best friend." Bubbles said.

"Hey Dipper! Are you coming or what?!" Buttercup asked with Mabel by her side as they were about to go out from school.

"Oh right! Sorry, gonna have to go now. I'll ask around and see if Mandy appears, see ya!" Dipper waved as he ran over to the girls.

Waving back Bubbles smiled.

After all that, Bubbles then walked over to Frida's house for practice.

They had a band with Maggie, the three of them still didn't had a name for their band, and the current issue however, was deciding if they sure do some auditions to find a bassist.

The lead Singer was of course Bubbles, she used to play the drums, but Frida had that covered.

And Maggie Pesky was the guitarrist.

Shortly after, they took a break. Eating some cookies, they took a seat on Frida's couch, still talking about the problem.

"Did you know, that The Doors didn't had a bassist?" Bubbles said, taking a bite from her cookie.

Raising an eyebrow, Maggie chuckled. "Do we need to call you The Lizard Queen now, haha!"

"Just saying…it's not necessary that we need a bassist, just make it up with the instruments that we have." Bubbles replied to the blue skinned girl.

"We're still missing that rhytm, you know? We still need a bassist." Frida added.

"The problem is, if we do fill that role, we need to find a friend who knows to play that instrument. Would rather having a friend in the band than a total stranger!" Maggie said.

"One step a time, girls!" Bubbles said. "We don't sound that bad anyway."

"We still need some practice tho, and also we should get rid of the solos. Honestly, I don't want this bitch getting crazy like Led Zeppelin with them." Frida teased Maggie.

"Fuck you, Frida." Maggie gave her the middle finger, by that time, Bubbles already got used to the way they treat each other.

"Alright, think I will go now! Gotta head somewhere else!" Bubbles got up.

"Super hero stuff?" Frida asked.

"Nope!" Bubbles said as she put her jacket back on.

"Oh shit…don't tell me you…" Maggie said.

Realizing, Frida gasped. "Don't tell me you found a Yoko!"

"A Yoko?" Bubbles laughed softly.

"Beatles reference! You've got a date!" Maggie shouted out.

"Oh c'mon guys! It is hardly a date, we're just…having a cup of coffee that's all!" Bubbles said.

Then Frida sighed. "Please, don't let this guy mess with the band. We still have little time to practice due to school and your super hero duties!"

"What about you? You've been dating Mordecai and Kick!"

"But we wear the pants in our relationships, girl." Maggie laughed.

"Who is this guy anyway? Do we know him?" Frida asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him since I lived back on Townsville. His name is Boomer."

"Alright, so is he normal or…?" Maggie asked.

"Well…we were enemies, but…he's kinda…like me?" Bubbles nervously said.

"A Powerpuff boy?" Frida laughed.

"Haha! Don't say it like that! They used to call themselves, the Rowdyruffs Boys."

"Oh so there's more than one?!" Maggie laughed too.

"You know…Rowdy sounds kinda cool for a rock band. Lame for a super hero team tho." Frida teased Bubbles.

"Rowdy what? We've got to think for a better name tho." Maggie said.

"Guys, gonna go now. Take care alright." Bubbles said and walked out of Frida's house.

Then she flew away over to the Cafe that Boomer had texted her about. Bubbles finally landed after a while and then walked around.

Taking a seat on a table, she began to watch the news. For some reason there wasn't many people, therefore she could hear the television screen.

The news reporter, Chet Ubetcha was giving an update on the latest about the Black White's case.

A debate was being held, regarding the efforts of the police and the Agency's help on the case was either positive or negative.

"So I'm being told that the police is giving no more information about the case since the public execution to Gabor Ickis' on television by the latest terrorist and public enemy number one of Megaville. Professor X. Doctor, you think that the case is not entirely closed and you agree that the man that was killed, wasn't really Black White?" Chet asked to a doctor, who didn't supported the police efforts.

"What the police is trying to hide is more panic. So this man, Black White. First was captured, 10 years ago, Jake Reddington. For a while we thought that this colorful man that we loved and respected, Rainbow the Clown, that he was responsive for the death of 12 super heroes."

"It's suspicious that he just turned himself in, looking fragile. How this 150 pound man was able to over power a 250 pound super hero such like Space Ghost?"

"But that was back then, now somehow, this Professor X managed to capture the real Black White. Presenting to us the lie that was built surrounding the case, why if the evidence wasn't clear and Ben Tennyson's hand wasn't found, then why did Jake Reddington was blamed for the murders? Professor X did what many super heroes and the police never did."

"Even better, he murdered Gabor Ickis' on national television. Yet again is suspicious that the same man, Black White was easily cornered by this Young super villian. I mean, again, he murdered 12 super heroes back in the day."

"Alright. I didn't came here to try and convince you that my theories are right. But when the city of Gotham publicly stated that there is one man back at the city is capable of giving some new light to the case, then I must a citizen of Megaville to say that we should hear this man out!"

Then Chet asked. "But this man that you say, is none other than The Joker. Do you really think that Gotham's must dangerous and must unstable super villian would actually say something revelant to the case that we as citizens of Megaville are hoping to finally be solved?"

"Hey." Bubbles gasped at the sudden greeting, looking from the television screen, she saw Boomer taking a seat.

Smiling, Bubbles pulled her glasses back up.

"Good to see you again!"

Then Boomer smiled too. "How're ya?"

"Well…more or less. Haven't ordered yet. Since we're in a coffee shop…think we might have some coffee right?" Bubbles said nervously.

"Haha! Yeah."

After ordering their coffees, Boomer then said.

"So, you were watching the news, Coulson is going nuts with this."

"Is everything alright back at the Police Department?"

"They're getting a lot of calls ever since Gotham city spoke about The Joker back at Arkham Asylum, claiming to have information about Black White."

"They won't listen to this guy, right?"

"Well…why not?" Boomer chuckled.

"Really? He's a murderer, Boomer." Bubbles replied.

"More people might die if we don't take this chance." Boomer said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Again, he's insane."

"You're not really fond of the idea, but what if he is telling the truth?"

Then Bubbles sighed softly. "Well I don't know…I just hope things won't get any worse."

Then Boomer take a sip at his coffee as the waitress brought the cups.

"Wow, this a good coffee…"

"So…you're working for SHIELD eh? How did that happen? Haha, sorry, was surprised with the whole thing when you guys beat Mojo a while back. Just glad that you guys aren't criminals anymore."

"Well…it's because we got in trouble that we were recruited by Coulson."

Taking another sip, Boomer continued. "Well, ever since what happened in New York. SHIELD has been recruiting people with special abilities. I'm surprised that they didn't call you guys?"

"Nope. Probably because we never got out of Townsville."

"Well, we've got into trouble. We kinda tried to turn a new leaf on another city and we kinda costed that same city a couple million dollars by trying to capture a terrorist cell."

"Wow."

Chuckling softly, Boomer then asked. "So, what about you? How's life treating you?"

For a while, Bubbles and Boomer continued their chat. Catching up, joking.

On another part of Megaville however, Mandy was on a doctor's office.

Coming back into the room, the doctor came with the news.

"Miss Grimm. You might want to take a seat."

"What is it, doctor?" Mandy said, she wasn't feeling well for a while. And it wasn't because of her vigilante life.

"I'm afraid…there's a tumor on your brain." The doctor said.

"Cancer…?" Mandy asked, shocked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and several cartoons from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 16: The Avatar.**

The day school was filled with the news and discussions regarding the latest controversial subject regarding the Black White case.

Finally, school day was over.

And by now, Buttercup was tired of hearing about The Joker and The Bleach Killer. "Well, at least we've got out of that classroom. Did you heard all those guys? Who cares about that Joker freak, honestly I think the guy is crazy and it's not someone to be trusted. PERIOD!"

"Calm down, man. It's not up to us, it's to the authorities if they want to hear what that insane man has to say." Mabel said.

"Whatever. So are we going to watch that movie at night with the rest or what? Cause Phineas and Ferb just canceled."

"WHAT?! Why?" Mabel asked.

"They're still helping SHIELD, trying to locate that orange freak or something…I don't know." Buttercup shrugged and Mabel sighed, responding.

"Got a call from Mordecai and Rigby, they're cancelling too."

"Now that's weird, they're always fooling around. Why can't they come?"

"They're having some important event at night at the park. Since they're worried to lose their Jobs they will stay and help Benson with it."

"We're still going right? Where's Dipper anyway?"

"HEY GUYS!" Dipper came running towards Mabel and Buttercup. "Don't be mad at me but have something important to do."

"Dude, what's so important that you can't come with us?" Mabel asked.

"It's…complicated." Dipper said nervously. "But I'll explain to you soon enough. You guys can still go I mean the rest are going right?"

"No." Buttercup crossed her arms. "Phineas, Ferb, Mordecai and Rigby aren't coming. It's the Clayface dude! The remake of The Clayface! You've been talking about this movie for a long time! You better have a good excuse."

"Unfortunately…I can't tell you now…just trust me on this one guys. Have fun. Sorry, later!" Dipper then left.

"Well…should we ask the rest?" Mabel asked.

"Whatever." Buttercup said sofly.

They went to ask to a couple of friends, they had agreed to watch this movie with them since it was a one night only.

But none of them were able to come. Kick had an accident and therefore had to stay in bed.

Then there was Timmy and Tootie who had a special event themselves that they had to attend to.

Finally, when they went to find Dib and his sister, they only found Gaz. Who had completly forgot about the whole thing.

"So where's Dib, is he coming?" Mabel asked.

"Don't think so. He's been stalking that odd Green kid, Zim or whatever lately. I wouldn't count on that moron. So where's Dipper?" Gaz asked.

"Has something important to do…brothers huh?" Mabel said. "Pff…"

"So he's not coming?" Gaz asked, her tone a bit surprised. "Hmm…actually…I just remembered that…well dad is going to call me on video chat…don't have much time to spend time with him…sorry guys…"

"It's alright." Buttercup sighed.

Walking, Buttercup and Mabel found themselves alone. The rest had things to do.

"Well she doesn't fools me. She's not coming because Dipper is not coming. This is weird, I mean Dipper is Smart and yeah alright he has helped us to solve some cases. But is he that dumb or what?"

"You mean about Gaz having a crush on him? Haha, I know man." Mabel said.

Laughing softly, Buttercup then added. "Dunno about this girl Wendy you've told me about. But Dipper should not look far away and stop hoping for something that might happen."

"Tried telling him once man, he thought I was joking." Mabel said.

Then Buttercup rolled her eyes and said. "Enough about Dipper, what do we do? Do w ego and watch this movie or what?"

"We could go. Do you want to go?" Mabel shrugged.

"Got curious about it since Dipper wouldn't shut about it."

Then Mabel responded with a soft laugh. "Well let's go then."

"Alright. Wanna eat something or after the movie?"

Shrugging, Mabel said. "Whatever you want man. Honestly, I'm not that hungry."

"Kay then. Let's go to Arnold's after the movie then." Buttercup said softly.

Out of a sudden, Mabel poked Buttercup's cheek.

"Awesome, sounds like a plan! Bump!"

Being random at times, Buttercup laughed and pushed Mabel lightly. "Stop it, dude!"

They decided to kill sometime at the mall and several other places, since the movie was late at night.

When they went to the theatre, they managed to get tickets.

The line was rather long but since Buttercup and her sisters were kinda celebrities being Megaville's current super heroes, the theatre managed to make an exception with them.

When the movie ended, both Mabel and Buttercup laughed on their way out.

"That movie was terrible." Buttercup said between laughs.

"The guys didn't missed much. Dipper wanted to see it because it was rather controversial. The actor of the old movie, Basil Karlo tried to kill the actors of this one."

"You're kidding me." Buttercup said.

"No. The shooting took place in Gotham City tho. So…The Batman stopped Karlo before anything could happen, sick right?"

"Well anyway, wanna grab a bite?"

"Alright." Mabel said.

They walked a few blocks and they arrived at Arnold's, where they usually hang out at night.

But then Buttercup gasped and grabbed Mabel to hide behind a car.

"Sup with you, man?" Mabel complained at the sudden shove.

"Shhh! That's my mom's friend from where she Works. Think her name is Barbara."

"So what? Why are you hiding from her?"

Looking at the blonde, pale skinned woman with the colorful clothes, Buttercup shrugged. "Dunno, she was the one who recommended for Blossom to see a shrink. M-mean I don't know…she sometimes psycho-analizes you, kinda…dunno man! I just don't want that right now, you know?"

"What's so wrong about seeing a shrink? There was a point in my life when I wanted to be a shrink." Mabel said.

"Really?"

"It's fun, you meet the most interesting people haha!"

They watched as Barbara walked out of the restaurant with a red haired lady with glasses and a green jacket.

What surprised both of them, was that they walked hand with hand over to Barbara's car, which brought the enigma.

"You think…?"

Then Mabel chuckled. "So what if they are? Good for her, what're you even worried. C'mon, they're gone."

Laughing softly, Buttercup nodded. "Kay then, it just surprised me. I didn't knew Miss Grey swinged that way."

Soon enough they ordered at the restaurant, as they ate their fries, they chatted some and talked about their past.

"So, you've told me that you dated a few guys back at Townsville right?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, it just didn't worked. Mean, at some point they were acting weird, like needy and I simply snapped man, ugh. Got sick of them."

"Like how needy?"

Chuckling softly, Buttercup thought for a bit before responding.

"Well, one of them would text me every time he could and would make a fuzz if I didn't respond."

"Then another was jealous, of me hanging around not only with male friends, he would get mad when I would rather be with my sisters than with him. That guy was rather weird and psycho, punch him in the face after a while."

Then Buttercup stopped after a bit, thinking. "To be honest I don't know why I didn't liked to hang around the last one. Just, things didn't worked."

"Balls." Mabel joked.

"What about you, genious?"

"Well, I'm like Jerry Seinfeld man. Always find something that bothers me about the men I date. One's too tall, another too small, another one is a gnome, blah blah blah blah."

What Mabel said made Buttercup laugh softly. "Never kissed a guy myself, what about you?"

"Well, I did kissed with one, he was a Merman!" Exclaimed Mabel.

"Yeah right!" Buttercup laughed again. "You never stop joking do you?"

"Haha…" Mabel then nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Never…"

"Guess, I'm going to take a break from dating, been a few months since we arrived to this place and I honestly don't plan to date whatsoever."

"Meh, when I was younger I dreamed about having a relationship with a cool guy. So I think I grew up and realized I should stop forcing things and just take things easily."

"Good thinking."

Their orders came shortly and they ate.

For a while, they kept talking and joking until everyone in the restaurant got startled by some loud noises.

"Were those…?" Mabel asked.

Out of a sudden a explosion was heard and Buttercup got up.

"What's going on?" Asked, Buttercup. The sounds of shootings and more explosions were heard nearby.

"Go man, go!"

"Stay here alright?" Buttercup told Mabel who nodded.

"Just go!"

Then Buttercup ran out of the restaurant and flew up to see that there was a building on fire.

There on a balcony a guy ran away shooting until he ran out of space and screamed as he fell down.

As fast as she could, Buttercup managed to rescue the guy but since he was armed, Buttercup knocked him out.

Then Buttercup helped a few civilians out of the building til she realized there was a fight in the building that caused the fire.

"Hey!" Buttercup exclaimed as she catched up to some woman with a blue hoodie grabbing a criminal to interrogate him. "What is going in here?!"

"Mind your own business." The woman said, Buttercup could see that this girl wear had dark skin.

"Can't do that." Buttercup then gasped as she recognized the guy that the woman was interrogating, he looked like Maxwell 'Max' Montana of Megaville's criminal world.

"Lemme go, bitch!" Max said.

Out of a sudden, the woman sighed and knocked Max out before turning around.

"This isn't the time to be playing super hero, girl. Turn around and leave me, so I can my job."

Chuckling, Buttercup responded softly. "Dunno what you're doing, but you're putting people in danger while doing this."

Out of a sudden, the woman began attacking Buttercup and she gasped as suddenly made roof to fall on her, being used to those kind of attacks, Buttercup managed get out of the concrete and responded the attack with some punches that the woman blocked.

After a bit, the woman extinguished the fire from the room, when a blow of air absorbed the fire and then the plumbing in the building burst out and water froze Buttercup's legs, catching her by surprise as the woman then grabbed Max t oran away.

"HEY!"

Using all her strenght, Buttercup managed to break the ice and flew away in the hallway after the woman, distracted at times as she helped a few other people but then managed to catch up.

When Buttercup then punched the hooded girl she gasped and let Max go and began responding to the attacks again, which catched Buttercup by surprise.

A large block of rock got in between Buttercup and the woman, Buttercup who was about to attack ran into the rock and broke it before the hooded girl then gave another blow with fire.

Standing back up, Buttercup exclaimed. "Who the fuck are you?"

Then Buttercup realized. "Water, air, fire and earth…those powers are just the same as…do you have anything to do with one of Megaville's heroes? Aang, the avatar?"

Chuckling softly, the woman took the Hood off. "Haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Will have to take in tho."

"And I will have to put on a fight then. I'm the next Avatar, my name is Korra." Sighing softly, Korra then added. "I'm trying to solve the last Avatar's murder. This man right here is trying to protect that monster who I suspect that did the job."

"You put innocents in danger."

"And I'm aware of it. That's why I flooded the place."

"Let the police arrest this man, he has a lot to answer for."

"This man, is protecting a bigger treat. You think he and his friends control this city? I was killed…I mean! The Avatar, Aang was killed because of something far darker. There's a group of people that control this city from the shadows. They've been observing for a long time now."

"What kind of treat?"

"The Bleach Killer, or Black White, whatever you want to call him. I suspect he's a member of this secret society. The only thing I know is that they control this city through money and intimidation. They're powerful enough to remain anonymous."

Out of a sudden, Buttercup heard the police and everyone arriving at the scene. The fire was put out.

"C'mon, since you're related to Aang, they might be willing to listen to you."

Then Korra laughed softly. "Can't get involved with the media now girl. They got eyes everywhere."

"Wait!" Buttercup said as Korra began to run away.

"Freeze!" It was Agent Nigel from SHIELD.

"It's just me." Buttercup said.

"What're you doing here? Do you know what caused the fire?"

"No, the real question is what are you guys doing here?"

"We heard this place was one of Montana's hideouts. We didn't had a probable cause to get here until now."

"Well, there he is." Buttercup said.

"Nice work, Buttercup." Nigel said as he arrested Max who was still uncounscious.

"It wasn't me…it was someone else…" Buttercup whispered to herself, would she be able to see Korra again?

However, on some other place in Megaville, on Mabel's and Dipper's house.

There was Dipper, putting together more clues on a case that he was being investigating ever since the first time he set foot on Gravity Falls.

"There has to be more clues…" Dipper said, looking up at the board.

Photos and writings were there on the board.

'Gravity Falls mentions The Observers in several chapters of the journal I own and found in that place.'

'Who are the observers?'

'Back inMegaville I found that The Observers are a urban legend, a secret society.'

'Lots of people disappeared on Gravity Falls.'

'Who is Benford Hirsch and why is Gruncle Stan always tried to avoid speaking of him?'

'Was William Bill Cipher, the most notorious serial killer of the Tri-State Area a member of this secret society?'

'There's a page on the journal that says something about the secret society, except it's coded and it's found on the page where it features the haunted doors. Where is Door 13 back in Gravity Falls and why can't I find it? What's beyond that door and is it related to the Observers or something else?'

Sighing softly, Dipper took a seat and kept thinking and browsing the internet on his phone trying to find a way to crack that line which he found on the journal.

Not even Mabel is aware of this research. Dipper thinks that nobody would take him seriously.

The line at the board, how could he crack the message…or if it's simply gibberish?

The message read. 'Onlv Cojrfcu Cjhib, pl Vadjrfuhb. Jhi cdb lkixnp feiu bxma xfwv, ku x lkixninop vqomaonn, yuaxldbm. Genl xw AVN kk cdb xxpnnsnnp. Vadjrfuhb feiu xinaa.'

What Dipper only had as a clue is another line from the journal which says: 'The Word you're looking for is RED.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 17: Just JOKING.**

Back again, on Doctor Csupo's office. Blossom was talking about her dreams.

"So tell me, what is exactly, what you fear about dreaming?" Oblina asked.

Clearing her throat, Blossom begun. "Usually, I dream things related to my childhood. And…I always see myself…touching my face…and it looks…deformed…"

"Why do you think it's deformed?"

It took a while, but Blossom then responded.

"Well, had my suspicions, that Professor Utonium is keeping information from us."

"How deformed do you see yourself?"

"Big eyes…big massive eyes it takes most of my face…no nose…a round a really round head, like an oval of some sort and finally…I have no fingers on my hands…"

"Do your sisters have this dreams too?"

"Not that I know of…asked them once but they don't want to talk to me about exchanging theories of how Professor Utonium created us…they would rather think that Sugar, Spice and everything nice is a truth…than learning that everything happened in a lab or something…"

"Do you consider Professor Utonium a father?"

"You've asked me that already…" Blossom raised her tone a bit.

Then Oblina chuckled lightly. "To be honest, we'll have to go through this the entire theraphy session. Please, Blossom, do not get mad at me. I just want you to answer to yourself, why your sisters are capable of calling Professor Utonium a father and not you?"

"Because…!" Blossom suddenly took a deep breathe and remained shut for a short time before responding after a while. "A father is someone you can trust…and Professor Utonium is not someone who has earned my trust as he has evaded the question for far too long…"

Then Oblina responded. "Valid argument. When was the last time you asked him about your past?"

"Long ago…"

"Why haven't you asked him now?"

"Don't know, afraid I suppose."

"About?"

"That he might respond…and that I might not like the answer…"

There was a silence for a while.

"The time is up Blossom. This session has ended." Oblina said with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor Csupo. Are you going to be at Foster's today?" Blossom asked a bit nervous.

"Why? I wasn't called for a evaluation myself. Hehe…are you nervous about The Joker being transfered from Arkham to Foster's?"

"For some reason I don't trust him…"

"I see…don't worry Blossom everything will be fine. There's going to be plenty of security in the place so he won't escape or anything. Here, I have something for you."

Raising an eyebrow, Blossom then took a pair of tickets that Oblina handed her.

"This are tickets for some magic show by some famous Illusionist and Hypnotist called Jervis Tetch. It's for one night only. Distract yourself Blossom, relax and maybe…you know…why don't you bring that Dexter with you this time?" Oblina winked with a soft laugh.

"It's…we're not…" Blossom sighed and chuckled lightly. "Sorry, thank you for the tickets."

"See ya next time." Oblina smiled.

Then Blossom left the building.

Flying up in the sky, Blossom tried to distract herself. Looking down at the buildings as she then finally arrived to the place she wanted to be at the time.

Foster's Asylum.

Home to the Criminally Insane in Megaville.

It was too early, but the press and a lot of people where already at the scene.

Since The Joker has claimed that he has information on the Black White case, that good enough that could lead to the indentity of the killer himself.

However, everytime someone tries to Outsmart Black White.

That person ends up death.

Therefore the authorities where already in the scene, placing guards and armed men, SWAT, SHIELD, everyone was there.

Even at the internet there was a threat to The Joker's life.

There was a video of a clown being hanged in the video.

Which was taken offline shortly after it was seen.

Suddenly, Blossom gasped as she felt a hand over her shoulder, turning around, she gasped once again, it was Brick.

The Rowdyruff, now a teen just like her, he didn't wear a cap anymore, but a red jacket and pants. Casual looking.

"Thought you'd be here."

"What do you want?" Blossom asked, still treating Brick as an enemy.

"What else I would be doing here?" Brick chuckled. "Making sure nothing bad goes on."

They looked at each other eyes, Blossom still unsure if she should trust, but in the end, sighed. Brick was working for SHIELD now.

"Do you think something odd might happen?" Blossom asked looking back at Foster's.

"Nothing good comes out of The Joker, that's for sure. The guy kept the city of Gotham to their knees for so long. Coulson told me that he's going to brought by eight trucks full of armed men. The Warden of Arkham Asylum Quincy Sharp, the head of psychology at Arkham's Jonathan Crane and the lead investigator in Ciber-Crime Division on Gotham City's Police Department."

"Why does a Ciber-Crime Division agent is send with them?"

"Because of the threat uploaded to the internet on Joker's life."

"Like if we have the need to protect a low life thug like The Joker." Blossom said, The Joker has earned the death penalty a hundred times, yet they most protect his life against another one like him, things might get heated up in the debate soon enough.

Turning around, Blossom was about to ask something to Brick when she gasped at the sudden kiss from the taller guy.

Pulling him away after a bit, Blossom blushed madly. "What are you doing?!"

Giving a soft chuckle, Brick then responded. "Curious, that's all. Just wanted to know how that would feel now."

Not being able to say a word, Blossom remained silent for a while. After all, when they were younger, they were enemies and to defeat them.

They kissed.

Cause the kiss distracted Brick.

And now, the roles had changed and now it was Blossom who was shocked.

"So, are your sisters coming too?" Brick asked, trying to break the ice.

"D-don't know…"

"Well, you might want to consider to call them over."

"Why is…th-that?"

"Because they're here."

Finally, Blossom snapped from the trance.

Looking down the trucks arrived and the police was trying to keep the media away so they could be at a safe location.

Down there, on the entrance to Foster's Asylum, the Warden herself came out. It was Francis Foster.

A red haired girl with glasses and a Green lab coat.

Not only was she there, but also, important people like The Mayor, Fred Jones.

Along them, the head of SHIELD in the place, Phil Coulson and his right hand man, Nigel Uno and Detective Velma Dinkley of the Megaville Police Department, who were part of the security at Foster's Asylum, nervous and doubt were in their eyes, Blossom could see that.

All of the trucks had armed man, like Brick said and they all went out.

Forming two lines up to the last truck from which the Warden of Arkham came out, along a few others and more armed men too.

There was Quincy Sharp, head of Psychology within Arkham, Jonathan Crane and a man with a suit wearing glasses, soon Sharp came over to shake hands with Francis Foster and spoke lightly. "Nice to meet you, Miss Foster, met your mother when she was Young, it's an honor that you took care of the Asylum. How is her by the way, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Fine. Although a little sick. She's old after all. Call me Frankie, Warden Sharp."

"Alright Frankie, I brought you this degenerate. I hope you have enough patience, as mine is running off."

"Let's get him in then."

Finally, what everyone around was waiting for finally took place.

The Joker was brought down from the truck, all covered with chains and with a straight jacket.

Even tho he wasn't wearing any make up, the people could see that he must be sick of some odd disease as his skin was mostly bleached, only a few spots had that live color of a normal human skin color, then…the man laughed loudly.

"Citizens of Megaville!" The Joker said.

But then his tone changed to a more sad one, mocking the police.

"Look at this! Look at how they treat me! This is inhuman! I'm not a dog! I'm a man! A foolish man that didn't commit any crime! It was my imaginary friend! He did it all along!"

"The name of my imaginary friend is Cheese! He did it! Please! He loves chocolate milk, do you know?" The Joker cried sarcastically before those cries turned to laughter.

"Woohahahahaha ahahahahaha!" The Joker kept laughing and the media kept taking pictures and asking questions.

While Joker played the victim role, Quincy Sharp introduced his colleagues back from Gotham to Frankie and Phil Coulson.

"This is the head of Psychology, and the one who would take my place as Warden when the elections are over. Jonathan Crane."

The man, Crane smiled and respectfully shook hands with everyone. "Pleased to meet you, The Joker has been my patient ever since his capture. Any questions feel free to do so."

"And this is the lead investigator, in Ciber-Crime Division within Gotham City's Police Department. Edward Nashton. He'll be investigating the mysterious video and threat to The Joker's life on the internet."

The man with the glasses smiled aswell and shooked hands too and said.

"Not came here to cause any trouble, I hope we keep everything in it's most professional behavior."

"Don't worry about that. Thanks for the help, Mister Nashton." Coulson said.

While Joker was been brought, he threw a few jokes and spoke as loud as he could, testing everyone's patience.

Laughing still, Joker spoke again. "Now let's do an experiment. Emperor Joker says: point me with that gun!"

The guard in front of him snapped and pointed his gun at The Joker. "Shut up already!"

This of course, brought more laughter from The Joker. "It Works! Woo hahahahaha! Oops, I mean…thank you, I will shut up now, Luigi right? How's the wife and kids huh?"

Out of a sudden, Joker looked up and saw Blossom and Brick in the roof and smiled.

"Megaville…The City Without Heroes…this is going to be fun. Woo hahahahaha ahahahahaha!"

The future of Megaville, looked bad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Nickelodeon, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Chapter 18: Rainbow the Clown.**

The gates of Foster finally closed when the clown and the security from Arkham and Gotham City made sure that nobody else would get in the building.

The wardens from Arkham and Foster kept chating with each other until the clown was finally brought towards them.

"Hey there doc! Need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants!" The Joker said towards Frankie Foster and she sighed.

"Shut up! You filthy degenerate, show some respect for once in your pathetic life!" Warden Sharp from Arkham replied.

"It's alright, Warden Sharp. I'm used to this kind of men. So you're the famous, Joker?" Frankie Foster asked.

"In the flesh." Joker giggled.

"Heard that you're here to talk personally with one of my patients." Frankie said.

"Oh well…need to catch up you know, we could compare the amount of people we've killed. I'm rooting for myself, what about you? Woo hahahahahaha!"

"Party hats, being referred as Emperor Joker at all times." Frankie said as she browsed a file with The Joker's ridiculous demands in a piece of paper that was send to her office, obviously The Joker was toying with them before revealing Black White's identity, Joker just chuckled.

"The usual, doc, it's not much. I'm not asking for a lap dance. Now that I mentioned it…if you manage to give Batman the message, I wouldn't mind one, oh hohohohoh."

"Funny." Frankie sighed again and then began walking with Sharp and Crane towards the interrogation room.

In the way, Joker kept testing everyone's patience until he saw a janitor in the way, asian looking and with a short ponytail.

"So you're back eh?! How have you been Jack?! Oh yeah I know who you are! I know lots of things! Haha! He told me you'd be here! You can tell your dumb dragon friend that you're wasting your time! Woo hahahahaha!" When Joker was out of sight he then whispered with a very angered tone.

"And more importantly…mine…"

"How does he knows your name Jack?" Another janitor asked Jack. "Between you and me, you should be careful, that guy is insane."

"Don't know…and honestly, I wouldn't be so worried." Jack said.

While Joker was being brought towards the interrogation room.

Back at the Megaville Police Department, Velma and Nigel brought the officer from Gotham City to investigate personally the online threat against the Joker.

"So Mister Nashton, you think you can track down the point where that message was sent?" Nigel asked.

"It's a piece of cake, agent. Like a basic riddle. It all leads to the algorithms." Nashton said.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure to claim that riddles would be that simple." Velma replied.

"Hehe, seriously? May I test you with one?" Edward Nashton asked.

"Alright." Velma replied.

"I'll be right under your feet, you would never lose me, no matter how you run." Nashton said.

"Hmm…" Nigel chuckled.

"A shadow?" Velma doubtfully asked.

"Exactly! You see, it wasn't that hard, wasn't it?"

"I guess. You're quite a character, Mister Nashton." Velma chuckled.

Then Edward chuckled softly and placed his laptop on the desk.

"Thanks, I can take it from here, I'll try not to take too long."

In the laptop, Edward Nashton began browsing the internet and hacking into Foster's Asylum security and took a sip from the coffee he brought with him with a soft chuckle.

On other part of Megaville, Phineas, Ferb, Dipper and Mabel were hanging out at Hey Arnold's restaurant where they usually ate.

They were discussing about the current events, like everybody in Megaville, the fact that Joker was brought from Arkham to Foster was rather controversial.

Many were doubtful if he would be helpful on the Black White case, after all, he was insane, Ferb was still trying to figure out about the Joker threat personally.

There on his phone, there was a copy of the video before it was taken down by the police.

"Still on that Ferb? You should take a break." Phineas said.

Gently, Ferb said. "Not yet."

"Sup with you Ferb?" Dipper asked.

"Taking a look at that threat on The Joker. That video were a clown is shown hanged."

"Dude, that's…sick." Mabel said.

"There's a large number in the video, I just can't figure it out what it exactly means." Ferb said.

"Lemme take a look." Dipper said.

"Ha! Like if you would know." Mabel teased.

"Knock yourself out." Ferb said and sighed, taking a bite from his burguer at last.

Glaring at Mabel, Dipper then took the phone." Thanks Ferb."

Looking at the video, he find it hard to watch as the clown was having a seizure while he was hanged in that dark room.

Then Dipper looked down on the video and the number appeared along some long set of letters.

"Boy is this a big number…it might not be a phone number."

"Nope." Phineas said.

'15100523210920050815062321250123042116041619211206012020090116230416192009190522190504: 061920060311.'

Looking down the numbers, Dipper noticed the set of letters and numbers.

'ATBASHCEASARCIPHERA1Z26.'

"Whatever." Mabel said and then asked. "Have you guys heard if Buttercup and her sisters would be at Foster's? She won't answer her phone."

Responding gently, Phineas said.

"No, I don't think so."

"Man, then where is Buttercup? Guys, ever since you all abandoned us at the Terror's film, she had been acting weird."

"How weird?" Ferb asked.

"Well, she had been telling me she's busy, she won't go out with me like we usually do. First I thought she was pissed at me. But none of the others have seen her either. I mean what the fuck is she doing?"

"Probably she is indeed at Foster's" Ferb said.

"Well…that might not be outside of the truth. As far as we know, Buttercup does takes her super hero work too seriously."

"GUYS!" Dipper said.

"Hey, Dip, as you can see, we're talking about important issues, man." Mabel said.

"Look! The set of numbers and letters are actually telling us how to crack the long number code! Look, like in my journal says."

"A1Z26 is a cipher that translates numbers to letters, like a equals 1, b equals 2 and so on!"

"Then there's Ceasar cipher which is three letters back!"

"And finally Atbash is the cipher that turns around the alphabet!"

"So?" Mabel asked.

"Awesome, that actually makes sense." Phineas said.

"Don't feed the troll, Phineas." Mabel teased.

"Shut up Mabel! Hear me out I'm serious!"

"Taking each set of numbers in the long code, 2 numbers equals a letter. The whole code says this."

'Ojewuitehofwvyawdupdpsuliattiapwdpstisevsedfstfck.'

"That is pure gibberish Dipper!" Mabel laughed.

"But if we translate from this to Ceasar we get this."

'Rghzxlmhkrizxbdzgxsgsvxoldmwldszgsvwlvhyvhgivwifn.'

"More gibberish, Dipper." Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Finally, translating from Ceasar to Atbash gets us this."

'Its a conspiracy watch the clown do what he does best redrum.'

"Whoa!" Phineas said.

"What does Redrum stands for then?" Mabel asked, now interested.

"Hmm…" Dipper thought before Ferb then gasped.

"Redrum is backwards! It means MURDER!"

"Conspiracy…clown, murder! Guys, the Joker is not here to help in the Black White case! He's here to murder at Foster's!"

"We've got to tell Blossom and the others!" Phineas said.

"There is no time for that! We've got to tell everyone back at Foster's! Phineas, Ferb, you know Agent Coulson right? We need to get there, we're close!"

"But…guys it might be dangerous." Ferb said.

"Besides, we might be closet o Foster's, but if we call the girls they might arrive sooner."

"They aren't answering their pones. None of them!" Mabel said.

"Damn, alright guys, we need to get there, and unfortunately, there is only one way to do this."

Turning towards Mabel, Dipper handed some keys.

"It's your turn…to drive."

Gasping and whispering, Mabel took the keys.

"Been preparing myself for this moment…my entirely life."

Getting in the car of the Pines', Dipper and the rest zipped up and screamed in horror as Mabel drove.

"Did you saw that man! Hey you! Get out of my fucking way! We're in a hurry!" Mabel screamed while driving as fast as she could.

"This was a bad idea Dipper!" Phineas said.

"Know that! I'm sorry! I panicked!"

The Joker was at the interrogation room, like his silly demands declared, he was given his purple suit and make up and a party hat.

Behind the glass, Agent Coulson and Jonathan Crane watched the clown still testing the guards' patience.

"In your honest opinion Doctor Crane, do you think we might be wasting our time?" Coulson asked.

"Unsure how to respond that Agent Coulson, The Joker lies most of the time, but he has been serious about this."

Room was silent for a while, Coulson kept lowering down the temperature, a interrogation tactic, however, Joker then began speaking to himself, looking right at the triangle made of Steel that kept the glass together, Coulson and Crane then raised an eyebrow as they looked.

"Is that you? Bill? Whoa! I didn't recognized you, it's been a while. So what have you been up to?"

"Is this normal?" Coulson asked.

"More than you think."

"Excuse me?" Joker asked, still taking to the empty space in front.

"Shut up, clown!"

Ignoring the guard, Joker then laughed. "Is she serious?! Woo hahahahahah! I can do that! I mean I was already prepared to do that anyway! Why do you think smartass and Scarecrow came with me hahahahahah!"

"Smartass and Scarecrow?" Coulson asked.

"Wouldn't take that man too seriously, Agent Coulson." Crane smiled. "He might be just doing this to mess with your head."

"Thank you! But the Emperor Joker thing was made by the tiny fellow. You know, the one with the bigass hat! Hahahaha what a wacko!"

"For some reason…I think he's pretending to be insane. He knows more than we all want to think."

"Look for a chubby guy with big White hair. Kay. Anything else you Isosceles monster?" Joker asked.

"We've arrived with the patience, Miss Foster." Johnny, the head of security of Foster's Asylum came with Rainbow the Clown handcuffed and at gun point, Frankie nodded.

"Time to introduce this psychos." Frankie said as then Rainbow the Clown…or Jake Reddington entered the interrogation room with a big smile on his face.

"Well hello. It's a pleasure to meet a fellow murderer." Joker laughed again.

However, Jake Reddington was mute and just chuckled but no sound came out.

Then Joker said. "Please, take a seat, and tell me…how has she been eh?"

No response.

"Really? Oh man, alright, this people want me to talk some nonsense into you and convince you to finally tell the identity of Black White."

No response, and Joker just smiled.

"How would you react if I tell you, that I'm here…to cash this certain favor."


	19. Chapter 19

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 19: Checking Out.**

"You're just gonna stay there?" Brick asked Blossom, they were in the same place up in the roof of some building while Joker was locked in Foster's.

"Why do you care?"

"SHIELD won't let anything happen, don't worry."

No response, Blossom was still distracted, she was just waiting for everything to go wrong. For some reason.

Then Brick sighed softly and just took a seat again.

"Why did you…kissed me…?" Blossom asked.

"Well, why did you kissed back at Townsville?"

"Because that was the only way of defeating you." Blossom blushed.

Then Brick chuckled softly.

"Like I said, I was curious. Why? You liked it?"

"Shut up! I did not! Not appropiate, we've got bigger things to worry about like this psychopath than talking about why we kissed each other!"

"Don't look at me, you brought the discussion up."

By now, Blossom's face was completly red, but then she saw a car parking outside Foster's, badly parked, the driver almost crashed.

Out of the car, Phineas, Ferb, Dipper and Mabel came out and Blossom gasped.

Finally, Blossom jumped down from the roof and Brick raised an eyebrow. "Hey? Where are you going?!"

"Phineas! What's going on? Why are you here?" Blossom asked.

"Boy am I glad to see ya!" Mabel said.

"We found out…I mean, Dipper find out in the video that threated Joker's life that he's not here to help, but to murder someone, we're not exactly sure, but we were right about not trusting The Joker." Phineas explained.

Confused, Blossom took a deep breath.

"So something is going to happen? Stay here I'll try to get in." Blossom said and then the large gate behind them closed.

"Whoa…" Mabel said, still tying to call Buttercup.

"Wait! Blossom, I have authorization by Agent Coulson, I can get you in." Phineas said as she catched up to Blossom.

Finally, there was a response by Buttercup.

"Dude where have you been?! Why weren't you answering your phone?!" Mabel screamed.

"Sorry Mabel…I kinda…well, I've been a bit…busy I guess…" Buttercup tone of voice was nervous for some reason.

"Get your ass here to Foster's Asylum! Something bad might happen!" Mabel said.

"What?" Buttercup asked confused.

"The Joker…he's going to do something, it was mentioned on the video that went viral that showed a man dressed like a clown hanged. He's going to kill someone Buttercup! Also…the gates were closed…we kinda…got stuck in the parking lot."

"Alright, coming." Buttercup hanged up and Mabel then asked Ferb and Dipper.

"So where are the guards anyway? Who is going to let us out?"

"Don't know man. Let's catch up to Blossom and Phineas." Dipper said.

"You're crazy! This is a nuthouse, Dipper!" Mabel said.

"Would you rather, stay here in the cold?" Ferb asked and Dipper walked to catch up to Phineas and Blossom.

"Man…" Mabel whispered to herself.

On Frida's house, where Bubbles was practicing along Maggie on their band, Bubbles finally grabbed her phone and noticed there were several missed calls from Mabel.

Then dialed back. "Hello?"

"Oh Bubbles! I'm so glad you picked up! There is no time to explain! Blossom is here at Foster's along Phineas, Ferb, Dipper and me. Something is going to happen here because of The Joker. We've walked for a bit and we…kinda noticed there are not many guards around."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, got distracted with our practice, I'm coming over, kay hang in there!" Bubbles said and then left Frida's house flying.

Suddenly, Dipper finally saw Blossom and Phineas in the end of the hallway, they were standing there. "There you are, guys, what…?" Dipper was about to ask something when he to stopped and stared where they were looking at.

"You guys alright?" Mabel asked but then in shock put the hand on her mouth.

There was blood all over the wall.

"What now?" Dipper whispered, his voice trembling a bit.

"Call…Velma." Blossom said, even tho she was a super hero, she never saw that intense crimson color of blood.

"GUYS!"

Then all of them screamed at the sudden shout behind their backs.

"Buttercup! Don't do that!" Mabel said as they all turned around.

"What happened here? And…whoa…" Buttercup noticed the blood on the wall.

The speaker then turned on and the annoying voice of The Joker was heard. "Welcome to Joker's Asylum! I can see you guys right there…we've got a party going on! Would you like to join us?! Woo hahahahahaha."

Suddenly, the head of security in Foster's, a blonde man with black glasses came badly wounded.

"Are you alright?" Blossom immediatly asked, helping the man out.

Gently Blossom helped him to take a seat on the floor while he put pressure on the wound.

"Please…you've got to help the Warden…The Joker got her…"

"How did this happened?"

"To be honest…I don't know…I must assume that the guards from Arkham were Joker's men from the beginning…cause they started shooting us out."

"Did you called the police?"

"No…something is blocking communications, the doors began closing…tried to bust into the emergency exit but…I think somebody hacked into our security."

"Calm down, stay here…we'll try to control things. Buttercup, come with me."

"Wait! About us!?" Mabel asked.

"Stay here with him, do you got a gun? Mister?" Buttercup asked.

Taking out from his belt, the guard showed his gun. "Bravo…Johnny Bravo…lowered the ammo but I still got some nice shots."

"Okay, please Phineas, try and help him with his wound? Do you know something about medicine?" Blossom asked.

"Well…we once tried surgery on a Summer…I'll take a look." Phineas responded.

The speaker sounded again. "Tick Tock…you're late to our party! We've invited some new people you need to meet! And we've got a special guest…an old friend of yours that is dying to see you get here!"

"Ready?" Blossom asked.

"Let's get in there." Buttercup replied.

Then they began to walk through the hallway, more blood was visible, even Buttercup felt nervous when they ran into the corpses of several SHIELD agents and Foster's guards.

The tune of Foster's Asylum was heard on the speakers, before Joker spoke again.

"They are moving now! Anyone else that hasn't jumped into our side, re-consider, we need you all to come to our party and be a part of Joker's Asylum. Now I've got to say, I'm really picky! Other things that I seek in a henchmen other than extreme loyalty and stunning good looks! Is that you've got a really intense thirst for blood! Woo hahahahaha! Joker out hehe."

Out of a sudden, Blossom and Buttercup gasped and got startled by the sudden loud screams of the inmates running towards them.

The Powerpuff began fighting against the attacks of the inmates, countering their hits and knocking them out.

When they cleaned the room, the televisions on the room finally began working and what they were showing was Joker with Frankie Foster at gun point along several psychopaths who were leading the riot in the Asylum.

"Can you see us now? Do you recognize him? Mojo right?"

"Please! Don't do it! I'm not even supposed to stay here! Going to be transferred to Townsville's prison please! Mercy!"

"It's not up to me, you silly chimp! The Princess is about to decide your fate. Can you carry his trial on now? Princess Bubblegum?"

They could see another inmate of Foster's, a long pink haired girl with a piece of broom that act like a scepter.

"Silence! Thank you, noble clown of the Gothic lands. Betrayal is a serious crime." Princess Bubblegum said, she suffered from schizofrenic delusions.

Therefore, to her, Joker was a good man and everyone else were her subjects.

"Mojo, you've been helping a man that tried to control our kingdom. And for that, you're guilty with the crime of betrayal. The X Man might not be here to help you! And I declare that you're punished to the laws of this lands. Hang the monkey!"

"NO PLEASE! Please no! I beg you! I'm not supposed to be here! Don't do it! Don't! Please!" Mojo cried out while some inmates began tying his neck while the rest of the inmates screamed.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill!" They loudly screamed.

"Mojo…" Blossom whispered.

Suddenly they heard Bubbles voice behind them.

"They can't! We've got to do something! Look at him, he's scared!" Bubbles said while Buttercup began hitting at the thick metal door.

"Together!" Blossom said as they began helping Buttercup with the door.

For some reason, their strenght has been lacking, but none of them have ever bring the topic on, back then, this door would have been destroyed easily by them.

"NO!"

"Hang him now!"

And then…Blossom and her sisters looked at the screen when they heard the noises of Mojo, having a seizure as he was hanged up by the inmates.

Slowly, he choked with the ropes and finally…Mojo died.

When that happened, Bubbles let out some tears while keeping a hand against her mouth.

Even Buttercup was shocked.

Memories began flowing down their minds, Mojo wasn't always their enemy, he was once a loving monkey.

Because he was helping Professor Utonium with the lab at first until he went for a life of crime.

Their oldest enemy, and their oldest friend too.

"That clown is a monster…" Bubbles said.

"What did Mojo do to him anyway?" Blossom added.

"Well now that we took care of that! Let's just say that enough with the old, and welcome the new! Woo hahahahahah."

"What about this one eh?! Shall I bite his neck so he would bleed all over the floor?" A long dark haired girl with a turned apart straight jacket asked.

"Calm down, Marceline, we've got some things to do before that. Look for the chubby guy with White hair! His name is Gideon! Now move! Excuse me, Princess, me and Quack gotta keep saving your subjects."

"Be on your way." Princess Bubblegum said with a smile.

"Come on, duck! Let's find that guy for Bill!"

"As you wish, Monsieur." Responded Le Quack, the guy with a average build body and with a mask that help him breathe on his face that looked like a duck beak.

"We're going to check out of this place, soon enough!"

Laughing, all the inmates began to take over the facilities while The Powerpuff then finally break the door.

And soon they found themselves surrounded, by the crazies of the Asylum.


	20. Chapter 20

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 20: Total Drama Asylum.**

"Get rid of these traitors to our kingdom!" Princess Bubblegum said as she pointed the broken broom towards The Powerpuff Girls in the room.

Coming from behind, The Rowdyruff came to the aid of the girls.

"Well…never thought we would be fighting on the same side." Brick said softly, Blossom sighing.

"Where were you guys? Isn't your boss in this place? Agent Coulson." Buttercup asked.

Then the inmates began attacking, the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff while Princess Bubblegum left the room, leaving Mojo's hanged body in the ceiling.

Then Butch responded while knocking out some hostiles. "Agent Coulson gave the order to stay outside, he never called so we never suspected something was wrong, we tried using our line but then we realized someone hacked the security of this place."

"What happened to your face?" Buttercup asked back as she punched another one in the face, Buttercup noticed that Butch was using a mask that hid half his face, and one of his arms was hidden aswell by a mechanical prothesis.

"Shit happens!" Butch laughed.

Soon enough, they cleared the room, the Powerpuff Girls found themselves exhausted, finally Bubbles brought up the question.

"Maybe…when we get out of this place…we should discuss about why our powers are lacking with each passing year…do you guys noticed?"

"Actually…I thought it was only me…since Mandark used that weird gas on me…" Blossom said.

"We're actually, under that same issue." Boomer commented. "Between you guys and me, Butch is the one affected by this the most. The Chemical X within us is wearing off. It's a weird chemical which not even SHIELD has found or being able to recreate."

Gladly, Butch and Brick were distracted, pulling down Mojo's body.

After a bit, Bubbles and Buttercup walked forward to look at Mojo.

While Blossom asked Boomer. "Do SHIELD…knows how you guys were created? I mean, the only thing we know is Mojo took the credit for that…is that true?"

"We're not entirely sure, and no…SHIELD doesn't know exactly how we were made, but our bodies run on the Chemical X, it's rare and we haven't found were to find it, Agent Coulson had planned to have a talk with your dad…"

Then Blossom interrupted. "He's not our dad."

Then Boomer chuckled. "Alright…sorry I didn't meant to…"

"No it's alright…I just…let's…" Blossom sighed. "Pay our respects…to Mojo…"

Then they walked forward and Bubbles said, tears building up again.

"Can't beleive he's death…"

"What should we do with him?" Buttercup asked. "The Mayor of Townsville was supposed to come for Mojo with the police to transfer him to Townsville's prison."

"If he could have just arrived sooner…maybe Mojo would still be alive." Bubbles said, gently turning around to hug Boomer who was caught by surprise but let her cry on his shoulder, then she said. "Know Mojo was a criminal…but he was not a murderer like this psychopaths, he didn't deserved to die like this and in this place!"

"The police it's on it's way. We called Velma…we should leave Mojo in the crime scene." Brick told.

"Foster! Joker here!" The Joker's voice was heard again, outside of the facilities, the police were about to enter until a few bodies of people were throwed from the Windows.

"Nobody gets in! And nobody gets out! Or else, more people are going to die! I've got Frankie Foster with me…the Warden of this nuthouse! Say a Word to the fans, Frankie!"

"Don't come in…" Frankie's voice was heard. "They've also got Doctor Crane, Warden Sharp and some other people from my Asylum."

"Aww…come on, it's not bad news! We've got a party! Hahahahaha!" Joker added.

"At least, let Agent Coulson out…he needs medical attention!" Frankie tried to reason with Joker and he then responded.

"He's fineeeeee…unless that a dangerous trip to his greatest fears might be a bit too much for his fragile little mind hahahahaha!" Joker then stopped. "Anyway, I've got to continue looking for a way out of here, meanwhile I'll leave you with a celebrity as the host to our little show! You might know him for his reality show in which he murdered an entire cast of teenagers!"

"Thank you Joker, I'm glad to be back to host Megaville's favorite show!" The voice was that of a man called Chris McLean, a former celebrity that went insane.

"Oh you're welcome, make them sweat!" Joker said last while his mad laugh was heard one more time.

"For sure. Welcome, ladies and gentleman. I'm Chris McLean and I will be hosting the madness of this place. The police must stay outside…but would they do? They have to, unless they want more people to be hanged, isn't that right? Powerpuff Girls?"

"We've gotta stop this guys from the inside." Blossom said.

Then Brick said. "How about splitting ways? It's a big place."

"We've got to find Agent Coulson, did you hear? He needs medical attention." Boomer said worried.

"Alright, we've got to look for Coulson, Butch try to catch up to the Joker." Brick said.

"You've got it boss." Butch laughed softly.

"Alright, you guys alright?" Brick asked.

"We'll look for our friends, they came with us." Blossom said.

"What friends?" Boomer asked.

"They didn't you see them on your way in?" Bubbles asked. "Phineas, Ferb, Mabel and Dipper stayed behind with the head of security of this place, he was badly hurt."

"We didn't see anybody on our way in." Brick said.

"We've got to find them!" Buttercup didn't wait much longer and flew back to look for their friends.

Gasping softly, Blossom then turned and said to Brick. "Sorry, we've got to help our friends, good luck catching The Joker."

Then Bubbles and also Blossom left.

Meanwhile on other part of the Asylum, The Joker was still freeing inmates from their cells.

Some inmate, a purple skinned looking girl jumped right to The Joker's arms.

"Oh thank you for your help! Handsome!" Oddly enough, the girl had a deep boyish tone on her voice. "Oh my glob! You're like…my savior! Where were you hiding my whole life, you know! RUDE!"

"Hahahaha! So you're…Lumpy right? Princess Bubblegum forgot to mention you weren't exactly a princess hahahahaha!"

"Don't be such a poser! I'm a Princess alright…do not fucking lump insult me!" Lumpy said.

"Whatevah!" The Joker laughed again as he let go Lumpy off his arms and let 'her' fall flat on the floor.

"The fuck man?!" Lumpy asked.

"Sorry, I don't have time for this, just do me a favor and help us out. We're looking for a man calling himself lil' Gideon, have you seen him?"

"Like, why is that chubby so important to ya anyway?"

"Well…Bill wants him out of this place."

"Oh…Bill." Lumpy chuckled.

"So you've seen the guy?"

"Maybe…maybe I don't." Lumpy said. "Fine, whatevah, he's in the next set of cells. Like, he's always laughing and screaming nonsense about him killing some Pines or some shit like that!"

"Thank you! You're the best!" The Joker helped Lumpy up and 'she' chuckled.

"Oh my glob…give me a call sometime."

"Sure…why not. You don't fool me anyway, I know you have a lump between your legs but then again…Haha!"

"Bumps." Lumpy joked and then Joker left with Frankie.

"So how has she been, I've forgot to ask."

There was no response from Frankie.

"Monsieur?" Le Quack catched to The Joker.

"What?"

"Do we let other inmates out? From the looks of it, we will need people distracting this…pests." Quack referred about the Rowdyruff and Powerpuff Girls.

"All of them, duck. All of them!"

Before Joker would get into the next room he then told Frankie. "If you've only been sane like them, then your girlfriend would have been stopped long ago."

"Shut up, clown." Frankie said.

"You truly love her, don't ya? Hahahahaha!"

"Just get done with this and get out of our city."

"Aww did I touched a nerve? Is it love, or does she has info against you? I mean, were the you keep the old hag?"

"Don't you ever mention her!" Frankie screamed.

"Haha classic! The nut is running the nuthouse in here aswell!"

Then a Arkham guard asked. "Emperor Joker, is this the guy you're looking for?"

Finally, Joker laughed a bit as he saw the chubby guy in the cell with the big White hair.

"Well, hello, lil' Gideon right?"

"Whoa man…please ah, saw what you did to that monkey, am' not a threat for ya!"

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to kill ya, in fact…I'm actually thinking of letting you out, but I don't know…"

"Really? Please! Let me out ah don't belong in 'ere!"

"Well, we're looking for people that have the guts to murder, since we're kinda in a middle of a breakout! Hahahaahahaha! Have you ever killed somebody? Maybe, you need to feel that right now! Emperor Joker says, bring that inmate here and give Gideon a knife!"

Without questioning, the Arkham guard did exactly what Joker said and grabbed an inmate who was helping and got his head stuck in between the bars of Gideon's cell, throwing a knife.

"Wait no!" The unfortunate inmate said.

"Kill this man, Gideon! And I'll let you out!"

"Wha? But…I haven't I mean…I thought of killin' someone before…but…then again…" Gideon then grabbed the knife, picturing in his head like if that person was Dipper and began stabbing his face.

The guy screamed in pain and agony and finally, Gideon killed the inmate, sticking the knife in his brain.

Laughing madly, The Joker then threw the body away and let Gideon out of his cell.

Trying to stop laughing, the Joker then said. "Was going to let you out anyway, but good for you, seems to be you've got someone in your mind that you can't let alive."

The Joker then laughed madly as he then brought back Frankie with him and leaded the way with Gideon.

Whispering, Gideon smiled to himself. "When I find ya Dipper Pines…when I find ya."

Unfortunately, Dipper was in Foster himself, escaping from some inmates on the loose, along Phineas, Ferb, his sister Mabel and the guard Johnny Bravo.

"Out…I'm out of bullets…" Bravo said.

"Oh man…" Mabel said.

"There's no other way to go…" Phineas said.

They heard the screams and shouts from the lunatics running in the hallway and they sighed.

"No other way guys, use your fists, anything you find! They won't get us!" Dipper said.

They grabbed brooms, chairs and whatever they found in a nearby office.

Preparing themselves, they saw the inmates running towards until they screamed as the lights went on and off, the only thing they heard was the loud noises of bones cracking and shouts of the inmates.

Then they saw, when the lights stopped going on and off.

What they saw, was a shadowy figure beating the inmates in the chaos and then all the inmates were knocked out.

"What…was that?" Dipper asked.

"You don't think…" Mabel said.

"Maybe…" Phineas laughed softly.

The voice of Chris McLean was heard again.

"Oh we have a lot of contestants in here, can they survive? Can they overcome the madness in this place? Don't change the channel."

"See ya next on the next episode of Total Drama Asylum!"


End file.
